The Will of Fate, or at least that of Jenna
by donutmaster
Summary: Jenna, Felix, Mia, and Isaac must go to Kalay to retrive food for New Vale, which was running on the brink of famine. As she wonders why she is alone, a new character comes into her life... IssacXMia, IvanXSheba, JennaXMitch (New character)
1. The Stranger

DISCLAIMER ---

I don't own Golden Sun or Golden Sun: The Lost Age, but if I did I'd make lots of sequels...

Chapter 1: The Stranger

Jenna waved farewell to her parents as she, Isaac, Mia, and her brother, Felix, walked out of the town gate. In New Vale, it was becoming painfully apparent that there was a definite shortage of food since the rise of the Golden Sun. All of the town's food stocks where destroyed as Mt. Aleph sank into the burning earth and they didn't have near enough gold to buy it from Vault or Biblin.

It was then that Lord Hammet of Kalay offered to relieve their woes temporarily, and Jenna and the group where, even though they where only about 18, hardened adventurers and eagerly took the responsibility of heading to Kalay and escorting the relief caravan to their hometown.

She looked forward at her brother Felix. He was extremely overprotective of her and took it upon himself to see that she would be allowed to date when she was, as he said, dead and buried. This line of logic would normally give Felix the survival quotient of jellyfish in a blast furnace, but since he was her brother, she couldn't hurt him too badly.

Jenna looked backwards, at Isaac and Mia. She trailed their arms to the point where they met. Ever since the entire lighthouse incident, the two had been, as Sheba said, an item. Jenna didn't like it for a while, since that was when she also had feelings for him...

This brought up the thoughts that Jenna hated to think about, how she was relatively alone. She partly blamed Felix, and partly blamed herself, mainly for not talking too much to the young men she encountered on her journey. Jenna inwardly moaned as her conscious constantly told her that there was an empty space inside of her heart...

Jenna was also cursed with the belief of Fate. She believed that, somewhere out there; was her soulmate, the man she was destined for. It was because of this that she felt so alone. Jenna was also a traditionalist. She planned to just hang around until some young man saved her life, at which point she would marry him and then...

She unceremoniously walked into Felix's back as she was lost in her fantasies. She heard Felix mumbling curses.

"What's wrong," she asked, looking over his shoulder. He didn't answer.

The bridge that was rebuilt only a short while before, the one that headed towards Kalay, had a twenty foot section missing from the center of it.

"mumblemumblemumble," Felix said.

"I can't hear you Felix," Jenna sighed, rolling her eyes.

"We'll have to take the long way ar..." he was quickly cut off as he heard a scream from behind him. As one, they both turned around to see Mia casting Glacier at a very large and likely very agitated chimera. Normally this battle wouldn't have been too difficult, but the creatures grew quite a bit stronger since the rise of the Golden Sun as well. Isaac was already down and Mia was knocked unconscious by the time Felix and Jenna got there to aid her. Felix, who wasn't operating at his best since he was forced to leave the house just as he woke up, was also felled within the first few seconds of combat.

Jenna simply stood in sheer terror as the monster advance towards her. Her eyes snapped shut as she said a quick prayer and prepared for quite a bit of pain...

One could imagine how surprised she had been when the chimera let out a bone chilling cry and turned around quickly. She was even more surprised at the explosion of red that resulted when the creature's sharp tail sliced her left leg. She shouted in pain and fell prone; instinctively clutching the wound as she attempted to discern what caused the chimera to react so.

What she saw took her breath away...

It was a man, and judging by the youth in his eyes, had to be no older that nineteen. He wore a short sleeved black leather vest over a soft but rather tight looking black bodysuit. The outfit was definitely designed for fast movement. The pants where nothing special, they appeared to be simple black slacks and he wore leather boots.

Jenna rather liked the pitch black hooded cloak that concealed the lower part of his face. It gave him a sense of mystery. Jenna put the mystery boy under her mental category 'Heartthrob'. Something in his arm gave made her think of...toothpicks...

Of course, a bow fired...well...basically...sharpened toothpicks that hurt more if they slipped between your tooth and your gums.

At this point, a word manifested in Jenna's mind that she thought of often, but could never really put a meaning to as she stared at the young man in stunned admiration...

The word was 'soulmate'...


	2. Glorious Combat

DISCLAIMER: Again I say...I DIDN'T MAKE GOLDEN SUN! But I wish I did...

Chapter 2: Glorious Combat

The stranger's arms worked quickly an efficiently, making his combat appear to be an elaborate dance. Arrow after arrow left the string, each teaching the large monster a very important lesson as they bit deeply into its flesh.

The chimera, not enjoying his performance whatsoever, raised its dragon-head. The dragon-head inhaled deeply, an unfortunate symbol to the unwary...

The boy hadn't been living for eight years in the wild for no reason. He danced gracefully to the left as a pillar of what will be described as draconic indigestion soared past; incinerating the patch of earth he had previously been standing on.

_Daft creature_, he thought as he weaved, seemingly effortlessly, through a few more shafts of flame that blew past, _I don't want to kill you..._

Jenna was watching the entire thing through her hot tears of pain. She tried

desperately to call for help, but her cries where not enough, for her voice was constantly drowned out by the chimera's roars of pain and annoyance.

_Cast something!_ Her mind was screaming, _Don't let him get hurt! For the love of Mars, CAST SOMETHING!!!_

She furiously mumbled 'flarestormflarestormflarestorm' over and over again as she tried to goad her mind into wrapping the element of Mars around her. She met with failure because her leg shot up signals of overwhelming pain and agony that broke her concentration.

She blinked the tears out of her eyes and turned her gaze back towards the boy, fighting her desire to pass out.

"Don't go..." she whispered weakly at the boy, "Don't die..."

"How much will this thing take?" the boy mumbled to himself as he rolled to the side, avoiding another column of plasma that was belched in his direction. The circumstances where getting worse. He cursed silently do himself as he reached over his shoulder to find that his quiver was empty.

"This might be a bit difficult..." he groaned under his breath as his hand slipped down to his belt, where a tied on but incredibly ornate dagger swayed erratically as if protesting its owners decision of charging the creature...

"No!" Jenna said as loudly as possible, which unfortunately was no louder than a weak protest, "You're going to..."

She watched in amazement as man and beast began to contest for superiority and the privilege of the next meal. She watched the boy swing a dagger that glinted dangerously in the light of the noon sun...

The boy swung at the chimera, slicing minor wounds in the creature's hide. He cursed again as he realized that the only thing he was successfully doing was making the creature angrier. It was then that he noticed something. He turned his head slightly to look at what looked very much like a wounded young woman beseeching him with her eyes to look at something else.

Bad choice it would seem because the chimera took this opportunity to swing with a powerful paw, striking the boy in the face.

"No!" Jenna managed to shout as the boy was sent reeling into a tree and was stunned by the highly damaging blow. He sank to the ground, his back sliding down the trunk of the great oak. The creature continued its merciless approach, a look of menace in the six total eyes.

The boy's hand shot up to his cheek, which was bruised badly and Jenna could see blood trickling out of his mouth, staining the black cloth that covered his mouth.

The boy rolled to the right as the chimera body slammed the spot he would have been in.

_That would have..._he began to himself before rolling to his feet..._smashed me..._

He gritted his teeth in pure determination as he renewed his assault. The chimera was actually stunned at his attack. The three heads glanced at each other in beastly confusion, and then in animal amusement. As one creature, all three heads turned skyward and began to roar...

Seizing the opportunity, the boy couched down, held the knife upside down in the famous blade down assassin's stance, and lunged for the point where all the necks met, and swung the knife as he dove...

Jenna watched in pure amazement as the chimera found it increasingly impossible to breath. She watched it stumble back, roar its last, powerful roar, and collapse as all life left from it. There was an earthshaking Thud as it touched down.

After a few moments, the boy slowly stood up, kissed the knife hilt ceremoniously, and returned the weapon to its place on his belt.

Seeing that he was more or less alive, Jenna relaxed, or at least moved to another level of tenseness.

"Sir?" she whispered, crawling forward slowly, "Sir?"

The boy reached to the other side of his belt and pulled out a small pack, a vial of healing waters. They sparkled oddly in the sunlight as they sloshed around in their container as the boy opened it. He put the top to his mouth...

Jenna summoned strength from somewhere within her mind and whistled sharply, causing the boy to jump in paranoid surprise. She smiled weakly as he looked at her urgently.

"Oh..." he said dumbly. He glanced at the vial, and then at Jenna a few times and, deciding his course of action, sprinted over and instantly fell to his knees at her side.

Jenna's vision was slowly darkening as the boy's face looked like she was looking through a veil of wool.

She thought that she heard his say, "Don't worry ma'am, I'll heal you up quickly,"

Jenna's eyes began to close, slowly but inevitably.

"What's your...name?" she whispered weakly as he supported her head on his lap as he leaned in close to administer the potion.

"Mitch,"

"Mine's...Jenna..."

Jenna smiled weakly, took his hand, and slipped into a blissful sleep...

Please review, eh?


	3. Meeting Mitch and Urgent Developments

Disclaimer: For the Third time, I did _not_ invent slash currently own Golden Sun

Chapter 3: The Introduction of Mitch and Urgent Developments

Jenna groaned in protest as she rose from the depths of her restful slumber. She awoke in that half-awake state known only by certain fiction authors who are forced to wake up at 5:00 am everyday to catch the bus to get to school on time so said author would be able to live another day.

As she rolled over onto her back, the part of her that was beginning to cogitate realized that it was already getting dark, probably mid to late evening; it was at least 7:00 pm at that point. This part of her told Jenna very quietly: _Wake up._

Jenna sat up with a sluggish movement, yawning repeatedly and stretching her arms. She glanced down and saw a fairly large cut down her pant leg, a testimony to what had happened to her earlier that day. She inspected her surroundings closer as she rubbed the sleep from her eyes.

Isaac, Felix, and Mia where lying all around her, all in comfortable sleeping positions. They where all sleeping peacefully, excepting Isaac, who periodically had bouts of chronic snoring, and Jenna also noticed that someone scratched the word 'Infirmary' into the ground, probably in bad humor or because the voices had told him or her to.

With a general weary slowness, Jenna turned her head to see a campfire burning innocently only a few yards away. If she strained her eyes, she thought that she could see a human figure sitting on the ground closely to it. Straining further, Jenna could barely make out its face and, not surprisingly, it was Mitch, the boy who had supposedly saved her life.

As if suddenly aware that he was being watched, Mitch's head quickly jerked away from the tome he was reading and he inspected Jenna's fixed stare with an expression that could have been amusement. Long neglected instincts began to indicate that he was vaguely interested in her, although he could not exactly determine why.

Aware that she was the center of his attention at the moment, Jenna waved dumbly and blushed. Mitch creased the page of his book, stood up, and headed towards Jenna.

"Come on," he said kindly as he kneeled down, "Make yourself at home,"

Almost as soon as Jenna blinked, she was comfortably seated at the fire with a blanket around her shoulders and a large mug of hot cocoa in her hand. She blew on it softly, causing tidal waves of chocolate to smash into the tiny marshmallow shores before taking her first sip.

"How are you feeling?" Mitch asked from the other side of the campfire, enjoying his own mug.

Jenna looked up. "Fine," she replied, "Everything considered,"

Mitch nodded and turned his gaze to the others. "They your friends?"

Jenna looked up again, this time following his gaze.

"Yes," she answered and gazed at Mitch, "How are _you_ feeling?" She told her mind to cut it out as she felt her heart rate increase as she forced herself to maintain eye contact.

"Hmm?" Mitch asked, not paying total attention.

"You," Jenna repeated, "Are you okay? You got a bit beat up back there,"

"You mean the paw in the face?" he responded, rubbing his cheek gingerly, "Still hurts," He brightened up, "You hungry?"

Jenna politely accepted the bowl that was offered. Wielding a spoon against what looked like beef stew; she ate as quickly as decency allowed. Finishing that, she accepted a refill of cocoa and the two began to hit it off. After a few minutes of small talk, Jenna could no longer resist her curiosity.

"What was that meat?" she asked, "In the stew I mean. It was pretty good,"

Mitch looked a little sheepish, "Err...chimera?" he said.

After a few minutes, Jenna recovered from her chronic coughing problem.

Feeling the need to make another comment, she said, "It...err...tasted like chicken..."

"Most everything does," Mitch replied, "Trust me on that,"

This got a chuckle out of Jenna, who responded with, "I'll take your word for it,"

Mitch smiled and nodded, "You know," he said, "I don't even know your name,"

"It's Jenna, and you're Mitch?" she responded.

With a nod, Mitch extended a hand, "That's right," he affirmed.

Jenna reached out and shook Mitch's hand firmly, trying not to imagine that she was feeling a tingly sensation flowing up her arm. It wasn't working very well and she very quietly gasped.

"Does your hand hurt?" Mitch asked as she mentally scolded herself.

"No, no..." she replied sheepishly, "Its fine, really it is..."

Mitch gave her an inquisitive but still skeptic look. After a long moment, he seemed to give up.

"If you're sure," he sighed turning his gaze back towards the fire.

Jenna did the same and felt the combination of heat and the comforting presence of the element Mars. The fire calmed her nerves and relieved the tension in her muscles as she lay back, inspecting the stars that began to show themselves.

"Beautiful, aren't they?" Mitch asked, suddenly right next to her. Jenna felt that this was the best time for an extended yet interesting lecture on common astrological mythology.

"Yes," she said inspecting the night sky, "You see that constellation right there?"

"Yes," Mitch responded, looking down the length of Jenna's arm.

"Do you know what that is?" Jenna asked, turning her head over to look at Mitch.

"I can't say that I do," Mitch replied, turning his own head.

"Well..." Jenna began with a deep breath, "If you look at that star...the one right _there_...next to the red one...no not that one..._that_ one...the little one...Yeah, that one...Now if you follow that line of stars to the left...yes that line...over to that big blue star over _there_...that's right, and then up through that big cluster to the lower right hand corner...no the one that looks like a flower...yes that's the one...now it kind of makes a squiggle to the left and then through that ring of stars...the bigger ring...yes...and _then_ you see how it splits off...No, just a little lower down the line...Yes that's it..."

And so he evening went on with Jenna somehow stuffing a semester of tales and facts into a neatly compressed two hour time span.

When finishing the epic story of Io and the celestial herring, Jenna cut herself off with an intrusive yawn. The yawn spread over to Mitch, who sat up and stretched.

"I think that we should be getting to...yawn...sleep," Jenna noted as Mitch offered her a hand.

"Agreed," Mitch replied, "Well...good night Jenna,"

"Good night Mitch," Jenna fingered the material of the blanket around her in nervous anticipation.

After a long and slightly uncomfortable moment, Mitch nodded and smiled. "Shall I show you to your sleeping bag?" he offered sarcastically.

Jenna giggled, which was something she did not do too often and so was relatively bad about it. Mitch flinched as she did so, and Jenna giggled again, this time quieter and with more girlish innocence.

"Sure," she said with an honorable attempt at sarcasm.

Mitch smiled and did so, and when they reached it, Jenna tried to convey with her eyes the thing that she wanted but could not bring herself to ask.

With a raised eyebrow, Mitch inspected Jenna's beseeching gaze and asked if anything was wrong. Jenna, sounding slightly disappointed, said that everything was just _perfect_...With no attempted sarcasm whatsoever...uh-huh...

"Well, g'night then," Mitch said with a hint of apology in his voice as Jenna lied down and pulled the blanket over her head. After hearing a small but a little sharp, "G'night Mitch," Mitch considered asking what she wanted again, but ended up shrugging and sitting back down near the fire.

Jenna's head peeked out from the cover and watched him begin to read his book again. With a sigh she closed her eyes to fall back to sleep...

New Vale – At that point

A horse walked along the main street and turned towards Isaac's house. The man who was mounted leaned down and conversed with a man who looked very much like a lumberjack. The lumberjack pointed to Isaac's house and the man on the horse nodded and thanked the lumberjack. Following the road, he stopped at Isaac's walkway and dismounted, made his way to the door, and knocked on the door.

Kyle, Isaac's father, answered the door.

"Yes?" he said, slightly irritated at the bowing figure, "Can I help you?"

"Pardon me for intruding sir," said the man, who would be better described as a boy since he had all of his hair and it was on his head, "But I must ask if Master Isaac is in,"

"I'm sorry, no," Kyle answered with a suspicious tone, "Why do you need him?"

"Urgent message from His Grace, Lord Hammet of Kalay," the messenger replied, "It is very important," The lad's chest swelled with self-proclaimed importance, "Be sure he gets this please sir," He waved an envelope that bore the Hammet coat-of-arms.

"I'll be sure to get this to..." Kyle sniggered, "..._Master_ Isaac,"

"Again I must apologize for interrupting your evening sir," the messenger said, "But my task was..."

"Yes, yes," Kyle interrupted, "Very important, I know. Tell me lad, do you like being a messenger?"

The messenger looked taken aback. "Err...It's alright I suppose," he replied to Kyle's question. He brightened up a bit. "But I'd really love to direct," he said proudly.

It was Kyle's turn to be confused. "That's...very nice lad," he said, "Err...you just keep on trying...Am I supposed to sign something?"

"Oh!" the messenger exclaimed, "Thank you sir, for reminding me. Please sign this right here,"

After Kyle had done so, the messenger again apologized, turned about face, mounted his horse, and rode out of New Vale with a mind full of play scripts that he needed to write down...

Kyle shook his head with a hint of a smile on his face as he closed the door. He turned to his wife, who spoke before he could.

"What's wrong dear?" Dora asked.

"I'm not sure Dora," Kyle answered. He carefully opened the envelope and pulled out a rather large piece of parchment and began to read. Halfway down, his eyes widened in disbelief as he re-read that particular section.

"Go wake up Ivan," he said to Dora, "We need to find Isaac and the others,"

"Why dear?" Dora asked as she stood, "Kyle? What's wrong?"

Kyle looked into his wife's eyes, "Something's happened to Hammet, Wake up Ivan," he said.

They both rushed to round up Piers, Ivan, Garet and Sheba. After their cadre was equipped and ready, they headed out into the night, following the footsteps and searching for their friends and in two cases, children, Isaac, Mia, Felix, and Jenna...

Oi! Reviews are good! Please review!


	4. Revelations and Hopeless Flirtation

Disclaimer: Sorry, Didn't Make Golden Sun or any of it's sequels, existent or not as they may be.

NOTE FROM THE AUTHOR: I'm really sorry it took so long to get this chapter done, but I experienced a huge case of writer's block and I really think this chapter could be a lot better, but this the best I could come up with. It should get better, sorry again.

Everything ached as Isaac slowly and reluctantly awoke. With an accompaniment of pops and cracks, he managed to sit as he massaged the bump on the back of his head. At their master's will, Isaac's thoughts began to slot into place.

_Mia was talking to me, _he reflected uncertainly, as if suspecting his mind of fooling him, _and then I felt something breathe on by back, so I turned and there was..._

His efforts where interrupted as he heard Jenna burst into laughter. Reflexively, he turned to stare at her as she was desperately trying to keep the mouthful of what she hoped was oatmeal from swelling out and onto the ground. For some reason, she thought this made the entire situation all the funnier.

Isaac's gaze switched to the other figure, who was pinching the bridge of his nose in mock pity. He had a large grin on his face that suggested that he found Jenna's antics just as amusing as she did.

Glancing to the other side, he saw Mia sleeping soundly a short distance away. Isaac automatically stood and walked over to her and kneeled down at her side.

"Mia?" he asked, "Mia, are you okay?"

With a moan, Mia returned to the real world, and wasn't very happy about it.

"Isaac?" she asked as she opened her eyes, "Is that you?"

"Yes it is Mia," Isaac replied, brushing her bangs out of her eyes.

"Wha...What happened?" she asked, sitting up. She rubbed the sleep from her eyes and pointed at Mitch, "And who is that?"

"I'm not..." Isaac began, but was cut off as Jenna approached.

"Hey guys!" she said, nonchalantly but unsuccessfully brushing something off of her lap, "Are you guys alright? Come on and get some breakfast!"

Mia and Isaac exchanged glances and shrugged simultaneously. They where brought up and firmly believed in not trusting strangers, but any trap that was baited with a hot meal would have them banging down the door.

After making themselves comfortable with a hot bowl of oatmeal, Isaac and Mia sank into their own world of conversation and joking which contained nothing of interest. Periodically Isaac glanced over to Mitch and then to Jenna, and thought that it was a good thing that Felix was sleeping or unconscious or whatever he was. Otherwise, Mitch might have been short of a few brain cells.

There was the sound of twigs breaking as someone was coming through the woods and Isaac stood up and turned towards them. Out of the trees came Kyle, looking very out of breath and waving a piece of parchment around frantically. Following him came Dora, Piers (Picard), Sheba, Garet, and Ivan. They all looked suitably exhausted and equally relieved to see Isaac.

"...Isaac...!" Kyle managed while gulping for air, "...Letter...!"

"Dad?" Isaac asked, glancing down at his oatmeal for no reason whatsoever and then to Mia, who shrugged, "What's wrong?"

Mitch felt Jenna's restraining hand on his shoulder and he slowly released the tension of his bowstring and slipped the arrow back into its quiver. His reaction made sense however, for most people didn't see a frantic, middle-aged man in his pajamas appear out of the forest waving an envelope. As far as Mitch was concerned, the postal service wasn't _that_ dedicated.

Kyle stumbled forward and would have collapsed if Isaac hadn't caught him. He took a minute to calm down and urgently shoved the letter into Isaac's arms, "Read this," he said.

Isaac, with suspicious glances at the letter, pulled it open where someone had already read it. After a few passes, Isaac looked up at Mia in denial and wordlessly handed the letter to her. Mia gasped; the letter was passed around in wordless surprise. The yelling would come later.

Mitch, not knowing what on earth was going on, held a bowl of oatmeal up to Kyle's nose and said, in a very cheerful voice, "Oatmeal?"

Sunset

"ASSASSINATION!?" Isaac shouted, throwing his arms into the air, "But how? Why?"

"Attempted assassination," Mia corrected, pointing to the text, "He's just sick. It says that someone poisoned his dinner,"

Isaac turned to glare at her in denial and returned to his pacing. Everyone was settled around another campfire. Mitch sat next to Jenna as she explained everything to him. Without a word, he listened contently and periodically he scratched his chin thoughtfully. He opened his mouth to say something, but a warning glance from Jenna reminded him that he promised to be very quiet.

Everyone else was watching Isaac pace back and forth, probably wearing a trench into the earth. He mumbled incomprehensibly and quickly to himself as everyone was getting seasick.

"Wouldn't the Food Taster get sick?" Sheba asked to the group in general. There where a few mumbles of agreement but Isaac shook his head sadly.

"He was sent home because he was ill," Isaac said. He added, "What logic," in a cynical tone.

"But who would want to hurt Hammet?" Ivan asked to no one in particular with a tear in his eye. Hammet had raised him and now that he was hurt, Ivan was filled with sorrow for his adopted father. Sheba leaned over and comforted him gently with a supportive embrace. Ivan and Sheba also where an item, but they usually didn't show their feelings in public, for some reason. This was one of the few exceptions and everyone watched for a moment to see if anything more interesting was going to happen, but soon gave up.

What Jenna knew of Hammet could have been scribed into a book comparable to the size of 101 Spotted Owl Recipes by the EPA. With what she hoped was professional confidence, she told Mitch of Hammet, and how his death may cause a few problems in the economic bionetwork. Everyone knew that Hammet was a very successful merchant, who often traveled to exciting and exotic countries that which Jenna had only heard of in Kraden's geography lessons, which Jenna usually missed on account of her being sound asleep, to sell his wares.

She looked up as Isaac mumbled, "But why? Why would anyone want to try and kill him?"

Everyone sat in thoughtful silence.

"He was...is very rich," Mia offered reluctantly.

"So are we," Isaac countered. It was quite true too, Mia thought. When they where fighting horrible monsters from gods-knew-where, they didn't expect access to the demon's bank accounts.

There was another pulling silence, the kind which made them want to stand up and shout his/her name as loud as possible.

"Could it have been..._politics_?" Mitch suggested with no intended sarcasm. Some people didn't get his tone.

"Hammet is a great man!" Ivan said defensively, turning his threatening gaze to Mitch, "There's no way anyone could want to kill him!"

"But hasn't it already been proved that some has tried?" Mitch asked calmly, not catching Jenna's warning gaze.

"Are you suggesting that HAMMET - !" Ivan began, jumping to his feet. He didn't finish the sentence because he was too busy kicking Mitch in the jaw.

For some reason, Jenna felt a twinge of anger as she watched Mitch throw his head backwards. Jenna found that she couldn't stop staring at Ivan's left eye, and worse, her fist began to itch.

Sheba jumped to her own feet and calmed Ivan down while Jenna managed to keep Mitch on the ground and his fist not in Ivan's face while trying not to punch him herself. Mia mumbled under her breath and Mitch audibly sighed in relief as the blue waves of energy healed him.

Isaac resumed his nervous pacing.

"They need motivation," Isaac mumbled after a long moment. He looked contemplatively into the sky and he repeated, "Why..."

Mitch leaned back casually, "Has he done anything important? Something that could draw attention to him specifically?"

"Hammet has generously given to the poor and hungry!" Ivan barked, standing again, "He is noble! You...you...(Ivan shifted his foot into a more offensive position)...you..."

Jenna could sense the future in this discussion and she moved into a standing position. Not jumped or rolled, but she simply appeared to be sitting down and a moment later, she was on her feet, with nothing in-between. Seething in rage, she pointed her index finger in warning.

"Don't you talk about Mitch that way!" she snarled, surprising Ivan to the point where he stepped backwards. He and Jenna where locked in a glaring contest while Sheba was trying to pacify Ivan while Mitch tried to do the same to Jenna.

Furthermore, Jenna couldn't figure out why she was so angry. When people insulted Felix, or even herself, she simply shrugged it off and sometimes added a threatening glare for theatrical significance, but she felt that whatever Ivan was going to say, he'd better say it fast so that she could shove it back down his throat. She saw that Ivan's eyes where beginning to water as his resolve faltered. Her leg had spasms as her eyes traveled down to his shins.

"Calm down Jenna," Mitch whispered into her ear, "It's alright,"

"But he was going to insult you!" she hissed back, turning her head slightly towards Mitch but still glaring at Ivan through the corner of her eye.

"It doesn't bother me," he replied, "Really, it doesn't,"

Jenna finally broke eye contact to look at Mitch, "Really?" she asked in disbelief.

"It doesn't bother me," Mitch repeated, "But thank you for the effort,"

With a smile, Jenna's mood suddenly bounced back, as it did often and without warning. She nodded and returned to her spot, where she then sat back down and meaningfully slipped her hand into Mitch's, who gazed at her with a raised eyebrow but said nothing.

"We've basically ruled out him being rich then, right?" Isaac asked the group. There was a mumbling of agreement, "Then _why_?" Isaac repeated again.

"I'm sure that Hammet is a very honorable man," Mitch began cautiously, Ivan seemed relatively contented, "But what if something he had done had attracted negative attention to himself from maybe group of evil or very stupid people?"

Isaac looked thoughtful, "I suppose so," he said reluctantly. Everyone nodded affirmation. "Then we would have to find something important that he has done lately..."

Everyone again sat in thoughtful silence.

Jenna was deep in contemplation when she registered movement on Mitch's part; she glanced over and watched Mitch root around as quietly as possible in his backpack. He produced an apple and Jenna eyed him as he buffed the skin on his tunic. He turned his head, smiled idiotically, took a bite out of it, wiped his mouth with his sleeve, and offered it to her. She accepted it with a thankful nod and did the same and sat for a while, simply staring at it.

_Reasons,_ she thought, _Reasons...A reason for someone wanting to hurt Hammet...Let's see...Hmm...This is a good apple, it must be one of those extra sweet varieties_. Jenna began to absentmindedly toss the apple up and catching it on the way back down. _Getting off track now...Let's see, where was I? Oh yes, Reasons..._Crunch_...Very good apple...Important things that Hammet has done lately...My, I have to ask Mitch where he gets these things, they are really good. I haven't eaten much lately because..._

Jenna's eyes widened as the metaphorical light bulb switched on.

_Apple Food Large Supplies of it Kalay and Hammet has New Vale Doesn't Have!_

"I've GOT it!" Jenna exclaimed as she pointed to the apple excitedly, "Food!"

Isaac was the first to respond, "Yes, It's a very nice apple Jenna," he said, glancing at Mia through the corner of his eye. She shrugged helplessly.

"No!" Jenna said ecstatically, "That's why! Food! The shortage of it in New Vale! Hammet was attacked because he offered to help US!" She turned to Mitch.

"I know why!" she bubbled happily.

"Err..." Mitch began, looking to Isaac and then to Mia for assistance, "That's very good Jenna,"

There was a silence. Not an absence of meaning, but simply an absence of sound. Jenna's very expression was screaming 'AND!?'

"...and..." Mitch said softly, he was learning to navigate the treacherous peaks, rivers, and volcanic craters of Jenna's delicate temper, "I'm...proud of you." He was also learning that it would be easier to belay down a cliff using dental floss and a paper clip.

Later, they would have sworn that a 'Ding!' sound was heard, as if to confirm Mitch's correct answer as Jenna planted a kiss on his cheek.

"You'd better be," she whispered and turned back to the rest of the group, who where shuffling around restlessly, "There, that's why he was poisoned," Mitch was nonchalantly wiping his face clean with his shirt.

"What are you doing?" Jenna asked.

"Err..." Mitch replied, "...nothing..."

Jenna watched him finish with a raised eyebrow, and then kissed his cheek again, thus making any scrubbing worthless. She smirked playfully.

"Well," Isaac spoke up, "What do we do now?"

The entire group chorused "To Kalay to see Hammet!!!"

DonutMaster Likes People to Review! Please make him happy!


	5. Burning Bridges

Disclaimer: No I didn't make or currently hold the rights to GOLDEN SUN or GOLDEN SUN: THE LOST AGE!!! Hint to Camelot: MAKE A SEQUEL PLZ!!!

**Chapter 5: Burning Bridges**

"…You REALLY want to cross this bridge?" shouted the man on the other side of the river.

Isaac groaned and shouted over, "YES! FOR THE SEVENTEENTH TIME YES!" Isaac's patience was wearing paper thin at this man. His mind contained too many bridge-like elements…

"LOWER THE GATE!" Isaac tried again, waiving his arms threateningly.

"YOU KNOW…" shouted the other man across the way, "SOME PEOPLE DON'T APPRECIATE THIS BRIDGE!"

Isaac groaned again and sat down.

"I give up!" he moaned, "This guy will NOT drop this drawbridge!" He sat down, looking dejected. Mia sat next to him, attempting to comfort him.

"It's alright honey," she said, "We'll get the bridge down soon enough, you'll see…"

"Yeah, I know…" Isaac huffed, throwing a rock into the river, "It's just…I wish I could help Hammet, but this MORON…"

Mia pressed a finger to his lips, "We'll have none of that," she scolded, "Now let's try to talk to him again. Isaac?"

Isaac had managed to slip out from her grasp and was watching Jenna attempting to shoot Mitch's bow at a can. He chuckled.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Perspiration dripped from Jenna's nose as she pulled on the bow string with every ounce of strength in her arm. She grunted as she barely got the string back far enough to fire. She was desperately trying to remember what Mitch had shown her only twenty seconds before as her aim wavered and swayed by a full six inches.

"So…" she said with a voice as strained as her muscles, "If I want to fire two arrows at once…"

Mitch chuckled politely, "Let's concentrate on one at first, eh?"

Jenna felt herself blush, "This thing has quite a hard pull," She tried to ignore the fact that her fingers wanted to snap off. She felt someone position themselves behind her and felt the majority of the strain go away. Mitch had covered her hands with his and was helping her pull. She blushed redder.

"That's because this is a longbow," he explained calmly. Jenna shivered as she heard his voice directly in her ear. "Try sliding your grip up about an inch Jenna, it's my sweet spot,"

Jenna slowly released the string, shifted her grip, and pulled the string into firing position. This time it was a bit easier, but still hard on her arms.

"Sweet spot?" she asked, trying to steady her aim, "What's that?"

"It's the spot where both ends of the bow cancel each other out, thus making it easier to pull,"

"I like sweet spots,"

"So do I Jenna, so do I," Mitch patted Jenna on the head approvingly. "Pull it back a bit more…That's the ticket! Now…LET GO!"

The energy held in the string made it go TWANG as Jenna's fingers snapped back like Mitch had shown her. When Jenna opened her eyes, the can was still there.

"Aww!" she groaned, arching her back, "I missed!"

She felt a hand rest on her shoulder and turned around.

"It's not as easy as it looks, huh?" Mitch asked with a kind smile. He jerked a thumb backwards towards a nearby tree.

There was an arrow in it.

"It's takes a lot of skill to shoot an arrow backwards," he mumbled thoughtfully, "Not even I'VE managed that yet!"

There was a moment of silence as their heads turned very slowly until they looked each other in the eye, and then they both exploded into hysterical laughter.

"What's going on over here?" Mia asked, "You sound like you're going to have-" she paused as they fell to the ground, "-a heart attack…"

Mitch managed to get to his knees and looked up at her, tears streaming. He mumbled something undecipherable before he stood and wiped his eyes. It sounded somewhat like an apology.

Jenna, however, was totally lost in hysteria. Mia watched, with a raised eyebrow, as she rolled past, clutching her stomach and fighting for breath. She came to a stop and Mitch helped her off of the ground while she was still giggling. Her face was bright red as she took in a huge breath and coughed violently as she tried to recover from the previous madness. She slumped backwards into Mitch's arms as her legs failed again.

"I…can't….b…breathe!" she gasped gleefully, looking straight up at Mitch, "Can't…breathe…"

Mia smiled knowingly at the couple before looking over her shoulder at Isaac, who was screaming at the man on the other side of the river. She sighed "Men," when the conversation escalated to a certain level, and Jenna was one-eighth walking and being seven-eighths carried to the situation. It one swift move, Isaac turned around, glared at Mia to follow, and stomped off and plunked to the ground. Mia shrugged and followed.

"What's gotten into him?" Jenna asked truthfully, looking up with big innocent eyes.

"Couldn't say, Jenna, couldn't say…" was the reply, and Jenna managed to stand on her own, "I think I know how we can cross this river…"

"How's that?" Jenna asked curiously. She saw a glint in Mitch's eye that worried her.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Over the roaring of the river, Mitch could hear Jenna, which wasn't surprising. Jenna could be audible over a rocket engine at full throttle when she wanted to. In this case, she was commanding, "MITCH! GET BACK HERE RIGHT NOW!" Mitch shook his head and continued his journey over the swirling, snarling rapids.

Earlier he had noticed a shelf of rock that jutted out from the steep bank only 2 inches, and if he pressed his back to the rock wall like _this_ he should be able to make it to that tree root about twenty feet from where he started, and if he swung _carefully_ he _might_ be able to get purchase on that rock in the river, then it would be the simple task of climbing, hand-over-hand, another slippery root that _probably_ wouldn't break. Halfway into the shelf of rock part, he whistled the 'Hi-Ho' song to himself. Being a ranger or 'Man-Of-The-Forest' in the local tongue, he had experience with this sort of risk taking and did it very well on a daily basis, and thus wasn't afraid. His new friend, however, didn't share this quality. She probably never had to hunt for her meals. (Chasing rogue chickens in the marketplace with a rotisserie skewer is not considered hunting, at least to Mitch)

"MITCH!!!!" Jenna screamed as a few pebbles dislodged, causing him to waver slightly. The others had hurried over a second before and began making frantic inquires to Jenna, such as "What the hell is your boyfriend doing out there?", and "Whoa, why can't _I_ do that?"

Jenna, however, was the purest description of emotional driven rage that probably could ever exist. In her mind, fear and fury fought a bitter war for control, with concern and worry joining forces and trying to squeeze in. Jenna's feelings for Mitch joined in the melee while Jenna's self-preservation was kicking about somewhere, prodding her quietly in warning. In the body, various hormones doubled and tripled in quantity, resulting in something that looked red with rage, white with terror, and would do one of two things when Mitch came back, 1: Smother him with kisses, or 2: Throttle him.

"HI-HO! HI-HO!" Mitch sang out as he starting swinging on the root. It creaked ominously, but if it would have had a mind, it would have taken one look at Jenna and hoped desperately that its roots could hold on. He let go, ignored Jenna's shriek of terror, and executed a flip before landing solidly on the rock. The very small part of Jenna that wasn't panicking said to herself, _Wow…_She watched as Mitch hopped up and grabbed the other root, swinging as he made his way across. He reached the end and swung…

…and his hand slipped, and now he just barely was holding on with one hand, and Jenna saw a thin stream of blood where a sharp point in the root had disagreed with him. Jenna clenched her teeth and headed over to the shelf of rock where Mitch had begun, ignoring her friends cries…

Meanwhile Mitch looked at his stricken hand, which bled more profusely with movement. With a glance down, he knew that letting go was not an option, for if he did, he would end up somewhere downstream in pieces. On the other hand, Mitch stopped for the pun, going across the root with one hand was impossible, and swinging his legs up wouldn't work, he'd probably cut them too…

Jenna grunted with determination as she swung up onto the root and then onto the rock. She found adequate footing and hauled herself up onto the other root so and swung herself on top. After she had gotten her balance, she crawled carefully to where Mitch was precariously dangling over the hungry rapids.

"MITCH!" she shouted, holding out a hand, "HURRY!"

Mitch looked up and grinned. Slowly his other hand went up to meet hers.

Then he slipped.

Jenna, acting more on adrenaline than wit, lunged and clamped onto Mitch's hand. She heard him yelp in pain and felt the warm stream of blood running through her fingertips, but she ignored it. For a second, Mitch looked up and saw that her pupils where glowing red, and her face held an expression of grim determination.

Something washed over him, an aura of power. He'd felt it before, but he didn't know exactly what it was. He called it his 'Nature-Sense', and it came back to aid him as it always did.

"Tookme long enough…" he muttered to himself as he gritted his teeth.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

"She's using psynergy," Isaac observed as Jenna grabbed Mitch's hand with both of hers.

"Shouldn't we help?" Mia asked frantically.

"How?" Ivan piped up, aiming a whirlwind psynergy at Jenna and Mitch, in attempt to carry them to safety. (Dizzy but safe) . The torrent missed and threw water all over them, making things even worse.

"Oops," he said sheepishly, "SORRY!" he shouted.

"Mia!" Isaac barked, "Try to freeze the water upstream!" Mia complied and ran.

"Sheba and Ivan! Try to get them to safety with Whirlwind," They nodded and sighted along their rods.

"Everyone else!" Isaac faltered, "Uh…Go do something!"

"What dowe do?" Garet asked.

"Anything!"

"Right."

-------------------------------------------------------------------

Icy cold water sprayed up at Jenna, hitting her all at once. It sizzled as it hit her, and the force of it nearly knocked her lose, but that didn't matter to her. All that mattered to her now was to get Mitch…

"WHEN I COUNT TO 3," Mitch heard Jenna shout, "PULL AS HARD AS YOU CAN!"

Mitch looked up and nodded. When he did so, Jenna's expression contorted into one of surprise, then into one of amazement.

"WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME YOU WHERE A M…" Another tidal wave of water drowned out the ending.

"WHAT?" Mitch shouted back.

Jenna shook her head to say that it wasn't important at the moment, and she took a deep breath.

"ONE! TWO! **THREE!**"

The sheer force brought them both into the air, and Ivan adjusted his aim at the last moment and…

**PHOOM!!!**

…there was a crash of air against Mitch and Jenna's bodies. A feeling of whirling, a moment of nausea, and finally they where both safe on dry ground.

When Jenna had the courage to open her eyes, she found herself staring into Mitch's eyes. The bright red glow in them had subsided to a mere hint of a sparkle. He was smiling.

"Thanks," he said quietly.

"Anytime," she whispered back, "Can you get up? Are you hurt?"

There was a moment of silence before Mitch said, "If you could get off of me, I'm sure I could manage," There was no rudeness in his voice, and he grinned shyly at her.

She bolted upright, "I'm so sorry!" she exclaimed, blushing furiously, "I…I didn't mean to…"

Mitch slowly stood and continued his shy smile, "N..no…it's alright…No worries right?"

After another second or two, Mitch said, "Well, what do we do now?"

"I don't know about you," Jenna said, growling, "But I'm getting _really_ angry…"

Mitch followed her as she stalked to a small building beside the bridge.

"Oh Hell…"

---------------------------------------------------------------

The drawbridge operator sat back in his fortified little hut. He was a simple man with an obsession with bridges; he wanted nothing more than a book (about bridges), a drawbridge, or even a causeway to make him happy. The young man that had been shouting earlier didn't seem very fond of the bridge. He almost treated it like it was something to be _stepped_ on! Bah!

This man's simple thought line was interrupted by a knock on the door.

"Go away." said the operator to the door without looking up from _Bridges, a Crossing in History_, "The bridge is closed."

He was aware of a sudden rise in temperature and he glanced up for a second. Slowly he realized what was happening.

"That door's solid iron!" he shouted, "There's no way you can-"

The edges of the door took on a dim red hue and a little piece of molten metal dripped to the ground.

"You know it's against the law to-"

The door exploded.

When the operator could see again, he would have preferred not to. Jenna's form unfolded slowly but with great power, looking like something coming out of the Abyss, blood dripping from her right hand. Her pupils where glowing bright red as she hauled the middle-aged man out of his seat and easily held him suspended in the air by his shirt.

"Do you realize that you almost got me and my boyfr…friend killed here?" she snarled.

The operator looked around frantically, but Jenna was seemingly all that existed at the moment, as was the possibility that he wouldn't.

"N…no ma'am!" he babbled, "I…I…"

"Shut up!" she shouted, "Now I want you to get back in your seat," – She dropped him back

down – ", and you'll sit nice and quiet while my boyfri…my associate figures out how to drop the drawbridge,"

Mitch stepped through a Jenna-shaped hole in the door and smiled apologetically at the operator. He looked at the complex control panel and set to work pressing buttons and pulling little levers.

"Maybe if you…" the operator began.

"Shut up!" Jenna snarled.

"Okay."

A minute later, there was a crash of a bridge slamming onto the other side of the ground.

"Good." Jenna said, slightly calmer, "Now, do you have any bandages, I'll need 'em."

The operator made a muffled EEP sound and passed out. Jenna looked at Mitch.

"I just wanted to fix up your hand," she said, nudging the limp form aside, "What's so bad about that?"

Mitch chuckled and watched as she rummaged through a storage cabinet. She came out with a roll of white cloth in one hand and was inspecting a knife in the other.

The operator woke up, saw the knife, and passed out again with a pathetic whine.

Jenna saw Mitch's expression, "What?" she asked.

"Nothing, let's go."

Then, as a final insult, Jenna reached to the desk, grabbed an uneaten doughnut, broke it in two and gave one piece to Mitch before walking out of the cast-iron door…

--------------------------------------------------------------------

DOUGHNUTMASTER: Yes I know it took forever! Dodges rotten tomatoes I'm SORRY!!!

Plz review the story!


	6. The Hammet Files and an Adept is Discove...

Disclaimer: I didn't make and/or currently own the rights to Golden Sun, so there!

**Chapter 6: The Hammet Files and an Adept is Discovered**

"Hammet?" Lady Layana, his wife of thirty-plus years, cooed soothingly, "Hammet dear? There are some young men and women here to meet you…"

With a groan, Lord Hammet of Kalay opened his eyes and slowly willed them to focus on the face of Ivan, who was watching him eagerly. Hammet smiled weakly before trying to sit up, there was a visible grimace.

"No Your Grace!" yelped the doctor/priest who was sitting opposite of Ivan, "You mustn't move! You know that it gets worse the more you move!"

Hammet turned slowly but deliberately to glare at the doctor. "Thing will have come to a pretty pass when I can't even greet my own son! Silence!" he boomed, seemingly with more power than he ought to have.

"My dear son," Hammet said kindly as he turned back, "I've missed you so…" He reached out and embraced Ivan warmly.

"So have I Father," Ivan said, "And you too Mother…" Lady Layana smiled and joined the group hug. The family stayed as such until Hammet began to cough.

"Father!" Ivan exclaimed before Hammet recovered and smiled again.

"I am just fine my son," Hammet said, "Now let me see your friends here!" Ivan stepped aside.

"My, my, my!" Hammet said with a sly smile, "If it isn't the young hero Isaac of Vale himself!"

Isaac unsheathed his sword, placed the point onto the ground, and kneeled, "It is my honor Your Grace Hamm…"

"Oh please Isaac!" Hammet chuckled, "To you and your friends, I will be known only as Hammet! And take that sword out of the floor! I just had them cleaned you know!"

Isaac appeared to loosen up, "You're still your happy lively self Hammet," he said with a smile, "It's good to see you again."

"As it is to see you again," Hammet replied smoothly, "Uh-oh! What's this?! My Isaac! You've seemed to have an angel behind you! It's the fair Mia of Imil! How kind of you to grace this home with your beauty!"  
Hammet's greeting had achieved its intended purpose. Mia's face was blood red as the rest of the room chuckled and Mia stood stumbling for a response.

"It's nice to see you too Hammet," was all she could come up with.

The others got similar greetings as well, and there was much merriment all around, and when he got to Jenna…

"Ah, as well as famous or at any rate notorious Jenna herself!" Hammet said, "My, my…It looks like the gang's all here then! With such good adepts around now, I'll be fine for sure! The entire party of the Heroes of Weyard!"

"I'll just leave then," said a wall.

It left the group dumbfounded for a moment before Jenna recognized the voice.

"Oh." Hammet said, "Who is your new friend? He seems to be a bit shy."

Mitch was dragged out of the safety his corner and thrust into the light. Hammet looked up.

"I suppose you're the cause of my very recent unrest problem then?" Hammet said with a smile.

"I don't understand sir,"

"Hammet, friend, Hammet. Well, I've heard rumors that you saved our heroes' lives yesterday?"

"I…err…suppose that is true s…err…Hammet,"

"And is it true that you killed four score men and a half a dozen dragons, all in the name of Love, Justice, Honor, but mostly Love?" Hammet asked curiously.

Mitch stood for a second, assembling this newsflash before he remembered.

"When the Truth is shoved through the romantic dreams of a young woman," he said smoothly, "It tends to get a bit…warped…"

Hammet laughed heartily, "Right you are my boy! And now, you are Mitch, the mysterious black-clad Knight of Valor, and Love of course…"

"This has something to do with my being…what is it… 'Hot' doesn't it?"

Mitch groaned. One downside to being a Ranger was that so many of the local girls found you so…_interesting_. One thing that _really_ confused him was that he was 'Hot'. He felt comfortably warm at the moment, with the fire crackling happily in the fireplace…

Meanwhile, with Jenna within earshot, the local temperature rose by a few degrees as Jenna seethed in jealousy and plotted revenge, as many 18-year old girls did when their boyfriends (or at least crushes) where complemented even the slightest bit by another girl. She felt Mia place a restraining hand on her shoulder and she bit her tongue. It started to bleed…

"I should have this poison gone in a few days," Mia reported, giving Jenna a very stern look, "It's psynergetic in nature and it's a tricky compound on top of it, you'll be fine Hammet,"

Lady Layana sighed in relief, "That's the first bit of good news I've heard in days…"

"An adept wants me dead…" Hammet said bluntly, "Hmmm…This is dark news…"

A ringing bell interrupted them, and Hammet clapped happily.

"But now's the time to eat," he said, "Let's go!"

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Dinner passed without incident, unless you count the time Isaac had accidentally propelled a carrot across the table at a freak velocity and almost stapled Ivan to the wall, or the time when Jenna had been a little too enthusiastic about lighting the dinnertime candles, resulting in a quick changing of tablecloths and the removal of a few molten forks…

We could go on for quite a while about this, but it should suffice to say that things got spilled, Jenna flirted a lot, and Garet had gotten severe brain-freeze in the wake of a bet.

Any questions?

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After dinner, the party reassembled in Hammet's study, where Hammet leafed through the day's paperwork and sighed.

"They say there are two things you can count on," Hammet said, "Death and Taxes,"

"Which one's worse?" Ivan asked.

"Taxes," Mitch said quickly, "Death doesn't happen every year,"

Laughter resounded through the large room and Hammet grinned.

"My, Mitch is somewhat of a wit I'd say," he said before being helped into his chair, "The business of politics never ends, true enough…I should have stayed a traveling merchant…"

Everyone stayed silent as Hammet looked at a piece of paper in a special corner of his desk and signed it. "It seems we have a bit of a problem," he said, "With someone trying to kill me and all. Mia, you said that the poison was psynergetic in nature?"

Mia nodded, "That's right,"

"Grave news…Do you fellows have any suggestions?"

"It could be to the new flourishing of Alchemy," Ivan said, "With the lighting of the Lighthouses and the rising of the Golden Sun…maybe something else happened, maybe the poison was a natural occurrence? Out of the excess energy?"

"It's certainly a possibility," Hammet replied, leaning back, "Possibly. What element was the poison in line with Mia?"

"What?"

"The element," Hammet repeated, "You know, which of the four elements,"

Mia looked worried, "I…I couldn't tell…"

"Could it be a criminal organization? They might have something to do with it..." Isaac suggested.

"I doubt that," Sheba responded, "It's going to take at least 2 generations before normal people develop their Adept powers,"

"They could have hired an Adept…"

"Possible, I suppose..."

They remained silent for a moment before Jenna coughed in Mitch's direction.

"Hmm?" Mitch asked, looking up, "Yes?"

"You've been awfully quiet,"

"Have I?"

"Um-hmm, is something wrong?"

"No, I just have this feeling…" Mitch said, "Nothing to worry about…"

"What kind of feeling?"

"Just…a feeling…"

"Is it your psynergy?" Jenna asked.

Everyone stared at her, "Mitch is an ADEPT?!" Ivan asked.

"No, I'm not," Mitch replied, "She's just joking, right Jenna?"

"No!" Jenna said, pointing an accusing finger, "I'm serious! When you where hanging off of that log in the river! I _saw_ your eyes! They where _red_! Mitch, _you_ are a _MARS_ Adept!"

"How can I be an Adept if I don't know what an Adept is?" Mitch asked.

"You…don't know what an Adept is?"

"No, why?"

"You've never seen _any_ of us cast psynergy?"

"No."

"But what about when Jenna almost blew up the table during dinner a few minutes ago?!" Ivan asked.

"I've been wondering about that…"

Jenna shook her head, "Oh Mars…Me and Garet are the Mars Adepts here, so I guess we'll show him how it's done, right Garet?"

"Yeah, that's cool,"

Mitch cringed in apparent pain, "Damnit! My head…"

"Mitch?! What's wrong?!"

"Err…nothing's wrong Jenna, nothing…"

"It damn well doesn't look like nothing!" Jenna yelped, "You've just bumped your head on that wood shelf! Come on! Let me see it! Ah, You're bleeding! Hold still…" Jenna again casted another potent healing psynergy. The bleeding stopped, but the headache went on.

"Thanks Jenna," Mitch said, "I'll just take an aspirin or something…I'm going to bed everyone, g'night,"

"Come to think of it YAWN we should be getting to bed as well," Isaac said. There was a basic agreement. G'nights where exchanged and everyone was shown to a room…

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Jenna opened the door to her private room. It was bigger and nicer than she had been expecting, with its own fireplace a huge comfy bed. It even contained its own mini-library, although all Jenna really liked to read was Felix's Private Journal and her collection of _Mars Adept Girls Monthly_. She wasn't very bookish at all, being of the mind that it was more deadly to swing a sword at one's enemy rather than recite poems at it.

"G'night Jenna," Mitch said from her door. Jenna jumped in spite of herself.

"Oh…Mitch…I didn't see you there," Jenna said, wiping her forehead.

"I hope you'll have a nice night,"

"That was sweet of you to say,"

"Was it? I thought I was just being courteous,"

"You where, thanks,"

Mitch nodded and turned to leave.

"Hey Mitch?"

Mitch turned around to see Jenna playing nervously with her hands, "Hmm?" he asked.

"What do you think of those other…err…" it pained her to mention it again, "…_girls_…"

"What other girls Jenna?"

"Y'know," Jenna said with an anxious grin, "…the ones that…where…err…remember at the Inn last night?"

"Oh…" Mitch sighed, walked in, and sat at the foot of the bed. Jenna followed. "…them…"

"Y…yeah…"

"Personally I think they are all nice and pretty young women, all worthy of friendship," Mitch said thoughtfully. Jenna looked as if her where about to cry, "But they're all so _immature_…" he added hurriedly, "With the stalking and all…"

Jenna didn't know what to think, "But are you…_interested_…in them…any of them…?"

The answer felt like it took forever to reach Jenna's ears…

"No,"

Jenna gasped in relief. _Thank you Mars!_

"I'm…glad…" she said.

"Where you jealous?"

Normally Jenna would have shouted "NO! I'M SURE AS HELL NOT JEALOUS!!!" before storming off and probably blowing up a perfectly innocent tree that just happened to be at the wrong place at the wrong time, but this time it was different. The room was dark, lit only by the stars and the moon...and Mitch's gaze was so sweet and affectionate…she couldn't help but sheepishly squeak out, "A little maybe…"

"Don't be," Mitch said softly, "I really don't like people who stalk on me, y'know?"

Jenna giggled nervously and nodded, "Yeah…I thought so…"

"_You_ don't stalk me, do you?" Mitch asked with a playful grin. Jenna responded marvelously.

"I don't have to; we're together almost all the time anyway,"

"So true…so true…"

They shared a laugh, and Jenna was grinning wildly, all suspicions gone.

"Good night then" Mitch said.

"Yeah," Jenna replied, "Good night,"

When Mitch had gotten to the door, Jenna said, "Mitch?"

"Yes Jenna?" Mitch replied without turning around.

"I hope you have a nice night too,"

"Yeah…"

"Mitch?" Jenna asked, suddenly concerned, "Is something wrong?"

"No…good night Jenna…"

"Does your head still hurt?"

"A little bit Jenna…thanks for the concern…g'night…"

"If you can't sleep because of it, feel free to barge in,"

"I will Jenna, thank you,"

"Are you sure you're okay?" Jenna asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Yes."

"I worry about you Mitch,"

"Good night Jenna,"

"Good night Mitch,"

The door was closed with an almost imperceptible click.

Jenna watched the door in the darkness for a long moment before she changed into her nightgown. She felt herself sink into the comfy bed as she got in it…

"A Mars Adept…" she said with a smile, "I thought so…He's a little YAWN dense though…he didn't even kiss me…good…night…"

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

DOUGHNUTMASTER: Chanting Ohhhhh IIIIII ooooffffffeeerrrrr tttthhiiisssss saaaacccrrriiffiiiccee tooo theee greeattt fannn-ffffiiccctiiion rrreeeeaddderrrss!

DOUGHNUTMASTER'S MOM: NO SACRIFICING YOUR LITTLE BROTHER TO THE FAN FICTION READERS!!!

DOUGHNUTMASTER: Fine...grumblegrumble

Please review!!!!

!TOODLES!


	7. Shadows Brewing

Disclaimer: Yaddayadda…Didn't make or own Golden Sun…yaddayaddablahblah…

**Chapter 7: Shadows Brewing**

Mitch shut the door as quietly as he could and walked into the next room, which was his. Before closing the door, he watched Ivan walk past with a brush bigger than he was. Ivan caught his look.

"What?" he asked, waving the brush vaguely, "What?!"

"Nothing…" Mitch replied, "Err…g'night…"

"Yeah," Ivan replied, "You gave Jenna quite a scare earlier,"

"She already told me…err…"

"Ivan,"

"Yeah, Ivan. She already told me,"

"Right then, If Jenna can't do anything ask for Mia," Ivan advised, "One time," he started chuckling, as if remembering a hysterical moment, "…one time, On one of the Lighthouses, Garet accidentally…"

Mitch listened politely to the tale and said only one thing at the end, "Ouch…"

"Yeah, glad Mia could sort _that_ one out…"

"I'd say so…G'night Ivan,"

"Yep, g'night,"

Mitch shut the door and lit a candle with a match. He used that candle to find his way through his backpack, and from there he pulled out a small notebook. After flipping a few pages, Mitch massaged his aching head once more and headed towards the window, opened it, and climbed out into the pitch black night…

_It's time to do this…_he thought to himself as his form melded into the shadow…

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The room next door was completely silent save for Jenna's soft snoring. One might not have noticed as the window soundlessly opened and a brief gust of wind blew a little extra life into the fire that was left smoldering in the fireplace. A figure clad completely in black sneaked across to the bed, slowly and in a zig-zag motion, as a cat stalked its prey. When it had gotten to the side of Jenna's bed, it pulled out a ragged notebook and flipped a few pages. The last page had a collection of pictures on it, and the figure took one of Jenna and compared it to the sleeping form.

"Such a shame," he sighed as a sound of sliding steel and a tiny glint of light reflected of the edge of the tiny weapon, "She's so pretty…"

Just then, Jenna groaned and her eyes creaked open…

"Mitch?"

Then she screamed.

The assassin screamed. Not because of the rules of comedy, but instead he had just had an elbow driven into his ribs. He struggled to his feet and croaked weakly, "G…go!" He fell to another well placed elbow to the neck.

The window burst into a thousand glittering fragments as five more of the mysterious assailants barged in. Jenna felt herself being hauled out of bed by _something_ and shoved behind that something.

"Stay hidden," it commanded.

The first of the five went sailing back out of the window by a blow that felt like it came from a sledgehammer, and his screams got farther away as he continued the four-story fall to the ground. The second one got a knee to the groin and curled up into his own little world of agony. The third got a harsh uppercut, followed by a roundhouse kick to the gut, which sent him twirling into a far wall.

At this time, Isaac and the others burst in and found themselves suddenly holding a man who had just received the classic fist to the nose and was now out cold.

The fifth, last, and smartest of the assassins dropped to his knees and screamed, "MERCY!!! MERCY!!! O SPIRIT OF NIGHT GRANT ME MERCY!!!"

Finally, everyone's eyes adjusted from the dark into the light being granted by the hall torches. Jenna felt warmth at her shoulders and she almost shrugged them off before she heard…

"Are you okay?" asked a very concerned Mitch, "Did they hurt you?"

"N…no…" she replied weakly, "J…just a l…little scare…"

The fifth assassin glanced at both of them and looked longingly at the broken window. Freedom was just a few feet away, but with his comrades dead or at least wishing that they where, this man was intelligent enough to lie down very quietly and await further instruction.

There was a hustle as everyone tied up the assassins and Mia healed the really badly injured ones, and Jenna stood in an absolute stupor as she fitted the events together. Mitch was still angry – Jenna could tell by the malicious grin - and Jenna was getting angry as well. Someone had tried to take her _life_. She liked her life, it had sentimental value…

The guards burst heroically through the open door but sagged as they realized that they where a tad bit late and they milled about aimlessly, as castle guards usually did. One actually sent for some tea and snacks, and yet another went to get more rope.

With her attire that reminded Mitch of little frilly things that get put on little tables for absolutely no reason, (There are always little frilly things on tables, it must be the same cosmic force that makes sure that the whisker is always jamming the kitchen drawer from the inside and make paperclips appear everywhere), Jenna pulled herself up to her full fury-induced height. It was difficult to look threatening in a pink nightgown with little red hearts on it, but Jenna managed to be so as she advanced on the helpless assassins. The fuzzy pink slippers rounded out the outfit, making her look like some deranged children's TV show personality from Hell…

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Mitch was surprised at how well Jenna could interrogate. Some would say that, being a girl, she hit like one. What they failed to mention and what the assassins where learning very quickly was that she hit like a girl that could hit very fast, very hard, and with _very_ cruel accuracy.

"Who hired you?" Jenna asked in a sugary sweet tone, "Please tell me?"

That was another thing, Mitch noted. Jenna had a while ago passed the barrier of red-hot rage to the other side, the calm kind of anger that could no longer be contained by the body and instead radiated out as extreme politeness and numbed even the strongest conscience.

"mumblemumble-can't tell you-mumblemumble," said an assassin.

"Hmm?" Jenna asked, "And why not?"

"mumble- we don't know who they are -mumble," said the assassin.

"Really?" Jenna asked, "Weellll then…I guess we've got a mystery on our hands then. Alright boys, you're free to go,"

The assassins looked up and at each other, "Really?"

Jenna smiled sweetly, "Of course! We wouldn't want anyone to get hurt now, would we?"

"But we tried to…" began the dumbest assassin but was cut of by the sound of a heel being driven into an instep.

"You're too kind milady," said the smart assassin, "Thank you,"

"What can I say," Jenna said, "I'm a giver…" She snapped and Mitch pulled out his bow and slid an arrow into it.

"W…what's that for?!"

"Oh," Jenna giggled, "My Mitch here's a champion bow-hunter," She patted Mitch's cheek affectionately. "Be sure to run in zigzags!"

When their bonds where released, the assassins hesitated for a moment before bolting out the door and down the hall.

"Shoot to kill?" Mitch asked.

"Nah, give 'em a few scars they'll remember us by,"

Mitch aimed, "Hehe. _Always_…" he said.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"DAMN!" shouted a voice, "They should have gotten them!"  
A minion was cowering below the huge throne, "I…I'm s…s…sorry milord! W…we…"

The man in the throne's face was conveniently hidden in shadow, as to not expose the secret behind the entire story.

"SILENCE!" the voice boomed through the ridiculously oversized hall, "I WANT THOSE ADEPTS KILLED!!!"

He reconsidered, "Well…" he began again, "…bring me Jenna and this boy Mitch…" He seemed to fall into deep thought, "Do what you like to the rest…"

"Um…like what milord?"

"I don't know! Restrain their psynergy and sell them as slaves! I don't care!"

"Y…yessir!"

"See to it,"

"Yessir!"

The minion turned about face, walked a few steps, and then ran in terror as quickly as he could.

"You'll all pay…" the voice sighed, "All of you…"

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

DOUGHNUTMASTER: Well, I'm starting up a little somethin' for you readers. Send a review or e-mail to me ) and guess who the…DADA…evil villain is! The first one who wins gets this bowl of chips! Shows chips>>, and I might even put yous in the story for a chappie or 2! Please review!


	8. Vampyres

Disclaimer: Didn't make it, don't own the rights to it (ie GOLDEN SUN) alright?

**Chapter 8: Vampyres**

**-**

"What I don't understand," Ivan continued angrily, "Is why anyone would want to…err…harm…Jenna! They already tried Hammet, and now Jenna!"

"Isaac…" Mia said, "…everyone…What are going to do about this…situation…"

"Just…s…say it…" Jenna sobbed, "Someone tried to kill me…"

Jenna's rage had now subsided, leaving only a leaden depressed feeling as the events hit her like a sandbag. Her feminine side had finally gotten control and she cried bitterly and sought a secure place. To no one's great surprise, this turned out to be in Mitch's arms, which she couldn't help noticing she fit perfectly into. Mitch had the panicked look of a young man faced with a crying infant and held Jenna carefully, almost expecting her to break, or at least explode. His arms might have been made to hold Jenna, he admitted, but he had no idea how to proceed and settled for sitting very still and whispering "It's alright Jenna…I'm here…Shhh…"

"Damnit!" Isaac shouted as Jenna tucked back in, "I feel so helpless…" He brought his fist down hard on the table. Lighting the lighthouses had put the final swell and polish on Isaac's muscles and that resulted in a spidery crack down the length of the solid oak table.

"Isaac…" Mia cooed, "…calm down Isaac…Everyone's had a hard day, a good night's sleep is what we need,"

"Mia," Isaac said sternly, hitting the table again, "We don't have _time_ to sleep. That's when…when…whoever-they-are strike!" He punched a hole through the table and Mia grabbed his fist before he could do it again.

Mia's expression hardened, "Well, do you honestly think we can do much good trying to fight half-asleep?"

"No…" Isaac sank back into his seat, "No…we can't do a damn thing…the only one who could fight was Mitch," He nodded thankfully at Mitch, "But we can't keep relying on him…" Jenna's head jerked up.

"Why not?" Jenna asked defensively.

"Not that way," Isaac sighed, "I mean he's only human,"

Jenna looked at Isaac in a way that suggested that she thought Mitch _was_ a god.

"I'm sorry…" Mitch said, "I'll try my best, I'm sorry I'm not stronger…"

"Just do what you can Mitch," Mia said kindly, "That's all we can ask for…"

Everyone exchanged grim expressions. Something was happening, sure enough. They never had to worry about assassins before because they tried not to be anyone's enemy and their enemies where too proud to stoop so low as hiring, basically, a highly-paid arrogant thug with shiny knives anyway so that was covered as well.

"Why did someone want to kill Jenna or Hammet?" Garet asked, breaking the silence, "Who! Why!"

"Nobody knows,"

The entire group swiveled over to see Hammet march angrily towards them. Mia's treatments where working, and he walked quite well now with only the aid of a stick.

"I understand that some odd men tried to take your life last night," Hammet said, addressing Jenna, "That is _unacceptable_! I will _not_ stand for it!"

"But Father…" Ivan said, "They tried to…"

"I know that Ivan," Hammet interrupted, "I'm an old man. This is different; I will not allow a seventeen-year old young woman to die because of my inaction! We'll call every single guard and watchman! They'll find out who is doing this! Captain!"

"Yessir?" said a senior watchman, stepping forward.

"I want every watchman on patrol tonight!" Hammet roared in self-righteous fury, "Every single one! Tell them they're getting a pay raise of 50 gold an hour! Hop to it!"

"Yessir!" The watchmen bounded off. Hammet nodded slightly.

"Good men," he sighed, "Reliable and loyal to a fault…What do we do know?"

"Get some sleep," Mia said sternly, "Rest is what we all need if we are going to get that food back to New Vale tomorrow,"

"Yes," Hammet agreed, "Mia is very wise. If it is alright with you, I will have the caravan ready by noon tomorrow. Now everyone, you can all sleep in here and I'll have the windows guarded and barred. Men! Get some beds down here for our guests!"

->>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

In an Undisclosed Location

->>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

"So your men failed us…" said the evil voice, "…I cannot pay for…shoddy worksmanship…"

"It wasn't shoddy!" said the overly arrogant head of the local Assassins guild, "Robert said it wasn't a man but a demon!"

A female voice spoke up with, "A demon, eh…He could be useful…He sounds interesting…hmm…"

"Calm down Karst," another male voice said, "Our friends here will capture him as well as the others…"

"I thought your orders where to…" Lord Lockridge of the Assassins guild interrupted. He shut up as he felt all five of the glares rest on him and felt them drill through him.

"I have changed my mind," said the first voice, "All of them alive. Isaac has the power I desire and the others will serve well as slaves…and Jenna…"

"Ooo…" Karst interrupted. Nobody was sure of her age but it probably fell somewhere between fifteen and twenty-three. Since she had been focusing the majority of herself on revenge, and had grown tired of it, the full force of adolescence hit her all at once. "I call dibs on the Mitch character!"

"You're twisted Karst," Menardi sighed, "Would mother like it?"

Karst growled at Menardi, who smirked back. When they had both reunited, in their blood was a chemical scientifically named _Siblinghatredietheykilleachotherregularlyese_, which exists in all siblings and makes them want to kill each other regularly, hence the name. Being sisters, Karst and Menardi, although now not quite totally human, where still vulnerable to the hormone, and thus periodically they had to pulled apart from each other in order to stop the carpet from being messed up.

"This Mitch is different than the others," Saturos said thoughtfully, "He's very…cautious…I think catching him will be quite difficult…"

"He really upset Mister Hollinger!"

"How so Mister Lockridge?"

"He wanted to have _children_!"

Karst chuckled.

"Whoever he is," Lord Lockridge continued, "He's very good; the best I've seen really…"

"Tell us more Mister Lockridge,"

"Well…he fights without rules. He's invisible at night, and he protects that Jenna girl with his life," Lockridge bantered on, "The rumors at the guildhouse say that he's her _guardian angel_! And…"

"Does he look good?" Karst asked, throwing Lockridge off.

"Err…the rumors say so…Actually…"

"Yes Mister Lockridge?"

"Err…the female members of the guild are acting a bit…"

"Yes?"

Lockridge sighed, "They're volunteering a lot…err…He's a Ranger…"

Karst's eyes bugged out, "Really! Ooooo!"

Everyone glanced curiously at her. "What's so special about a ranger anyway?" Saturos asked.

Karst thought for a moment. "'Cause he's a Ranger!" she repeated, as if the phrase was self-explanatory.

"But what makes Rangers different than say…lumberjacks?"

Karst looked dumbfounded. "Hmm…I think it's an element to mystery. Lumberjacks aren't very mysterious."

"So? Why is a Druid - "

"_Ranger_…" Karst said hotly, "They're nicer and better than Druids,"

The main figure waved them into silence. The voice held an icy cold tone of plain evil, of a hatred that hasn't been resolved, but the wronged had no objections to waiting a long time to see his enemies suffer.

"Mister Lockridge," Alex said as he leaned forward, "I believe we have reached and understanding? I want all of them alive, every single one…" - Karst opened her moth to interrupt but was hushed quickly – "…and wrap up the Ranger nice and pretty for Karst,"

"My lord…" Lord Lockridge began, "Surely you don't mean to _enslave _-"

Alex stood up violently, "I will do with them as I please!" he snarled.

Lockridge stepped forward in rage, "Aren't these young men and women we are speaking of! I cannot allow you to _enslave_ the children!"

"What! You won't let me do as I wish but you'll gladly kill them for money!"

Lockridge was taken aback. "Well…We _are _the _Assassins_ Guild! We take lives! Not freedom!"

"But isn't killing them taking away the freedom of life?" Menardi asked.

Alex waved her into silence, regaining his glacial calmness. "Mister Lockridge, I'm sure we can…THUD"

Everyone looked in horror as the rain of crossbow bolts penetrated Alex's stomach and chest, and he slumped back into his chair. Mister Lockridge lowered his hand and his fellow Assassins returned the weapons to their places in their flowing black robes. They watched in even more horror as Alex stood back up, grinning as he watched his own blood flow from the wounds. He pulled the bolts out…

"Killing without being paid to do so is considered poor sportsmanship Mister Lockridge…" Alex held one bolt by the tip. His arm blurred, and Mister Lockridge felt a sharp pain as the bolt took a tiny piece of his ear as it whistled past, hitting an assassin in the chest and pinned him to the wall.

Before Mister Lockridge could respond, Alex jumped from his seat with startling speed and grabbed him by the neck, lifting him an inch off the ground.

"You…you're a…vampire!" Mister Lockridge croaked softly. He was thrown back onto the floor and weakly got to his feet.

A glint of light flashed on Alex's teeth, showing an elongated canine.

"No! I'm a VAMPYRE!" Alex exclaimed, gesturing to his new teeth, "I'm something better than human _and _a vampire now!" He kneeled down and pulled Mister Lockridge's face towards his. "Understood?"

Mister Lockridge's eyes had nearly rolled back into their sockets.

"All of them alive…" he whispered weakly, "…slavery…Alright, I'll do it…"

"Good," Alex replied, letting go, "And I'm not going to be unreasonable about this…"

A bag was shoved into Mister Lockridge's hands, heavy with gold.

"Ten-thousand up front," Alex said, "And fifteen-thousand for each of them you bring to me. Bodies are worth nothing, do you understand?"

Mister Lockridge nodded.

"We don't want to kill them,"

Mister Lockridge nodded.

"Or else I'll kill you,"

Mister Lockridge nodded, paused, and shook his head wildly.

"Ah," Alex said, sounding pleased with himself, "So you _do_ understand…"

->>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

The Next Morning

->>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

"Jenna?" Mitch whispered softly while shaking her gently, "Jenna? It's time to get up…" Jenna opened her eyes slowly.

"Good morning Jenna," Mitch said cheerfully. Jenna yawned delicately and smiled.

"Good morning," she replied, swinging her legs off the bed, "Time to go?"

"Um-hmm," Mitch responded. He glanced at the wall.

Jenna noticed the look. "Do you think we'll run into any more assassins on the trial?"

"I don't know Jenna," Mitch replied, "But I'll do my best to protect you and your friends, okay?"

Jenna giggled, "I know you will," she said, placing her hand on his shoulder for a little bit longer than necessary. As she stood and walked in front of him, her hand migrated to his neck and then to his chin, where she gently adjusted his head up and she stared directly into his eyes.

"My guardian angel…" she whispered flirtatiously. With one last caress of a cheek, she winked and walked away.

Mitch stood quietly for a moment.

"What was that about?" he asked.

There was a tiny rustling in his hair.

"I have no idea," a small voice responded…

->>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

Doughnutmaster: PLEASE DON'T KILL ME! I'VE BEEN REALLY BUSY LATELY AND…

Jenna (Holding whip): WRITE AUTHOR BOY! Snaps fingers>

Mitch: Ready to fire…

Doughnutmaster: Yes ma'am!

PLEASE REVIEW THE STORY


	9. Of Boredom, Roosters, and ISpy

Disclaimer: Didn't make it, don't own it. (Golden Sun)

**Chapter 9: Of Boredom, Roosters, and I-Spy**

It was a very peaceful morning. The sun was just peaking over the horizon in a coat of pink and orange. A rooster stood on top of a tower glaring at a weathervane, desperately trying to make conversation with its cast-iron comrade. Noticing the light, he looked up, took a huge breath, and…

"COCK-A-DOODLE-DO!"

After checking this off his mental checklist, he looked down and remembered that chickens can't fly. He began to wonder, _How the hell did I get up here_…

As he stood speculating, a line of armored coaches stirred up clouds of dust as they headed for Vale…

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

The Caravan

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

The movement of the coach was calming for the first hour. Afterwards, it was merely annoying. Jenna rested her chin on her fist.

"I spy…" Mitch began, "…something that starts with…"

"Tree…"

"How'd you know?"

Jenna turned to him.

"You already said rock, and all that's out here. Rocks and Trees…"

Mitch sighed, "Yeah…" He looked nervously out the window, tapping the seat with his fingers.

_He feels caged_, she thought. _He doesn't want to be stuck in this coach; he wants to be outside, breathing fresh air, doing some **fun** for Mars' sake…_

There was a whooshing sound from behind them, and a folded piece of paper shot onto the seat between them. It was one of the many inventions of Kraden, who, now that he knew basically everything about alchemy, turned to inventing things that he thought would revolutionize the way they lived. This edition of Kraden-Tech used a series of tubes and pressurized air to send letters to every car of a caravan line. He intended it to be used to let the guardsman send quick warnings to every car, but shouting generally worked better. Jenna and the others had decided to use it as a way to talk to each other.

"What's it say?" Jenna asked as Mitch opened the letter.

" 'Let's play I Spy,' " he read, "We spy something that…"

"Tell them 'Tree'"

Mitch wrote for a second and stuffed the paper through a slot. There was a sucking sound.

A minute later another note came. It said 'Right…'

Jenna groaned again.

"I just _hate_ long coach rides," she whined as Mitch nodded agreement, "…but at least I'm here with you…"

Mitch shrugged, "Yep," he said as he rummaged through his backpack. Jenna always wondered about that backpack. On the outside it had the appearance of a normal, worn traveler's pack, but it always seemed to hold more than what could physically fit. Besides that, Mitch had almost everything in it.

"What all do you have in that thing?" she joked.

Mitch paused.

"What do you need?"

"Hmmm…" she said playfully, "…You wouldn't happen to have candy bar in there for me, would you?"

She gawked as Mitch, without looking up, handed her one.

"Erm…Thanks," she said in a surprised tone, giving the backpack no end of suspicious looks as she opened the wrapper.

"No problem," Mitch replied, his voice slightly muffled by the bag.

That was another thing Jenna both wondered and worried about. Mitch was very intelligent and, she hated to admit, she envied his understanding of the world in general. However, he had to pay back somehow, and living in the forest for most of his life made him as dense as a rock. It was frustrating because he almost always had no idea that he was being hit on. It was worth it to see him when he _did_ realize it though…

"I wanna do something fun!" Jenna said. She lowered her voice and scooted closer, "And I think I know how…" She winked.

Mitch thought for a second, and then grinned. "Hmm…I have an idea…"

Jenna let out a squeak of anticipation and began to put on the lipstick she had begun to carry on her person, apparently for this situation.

"I've been looking forward to this _forever_!" she exclaimed, her voice slightly muffled by her application.

"Really?" Mitch asked, "I don't think it's _that_ amazing…It'll be fun though,"

"Yes it will!" Jenna said, giddy as a schoolgirl. Jenna closed her eyes, took a deep breath, and lunged…

And because comedic theatre wouldn't exist without it, Mitch, at the _exact_ same time, opened the coach door and got out, causing a ballistic Jenna to launch out after him. She landed squarely on his chest, and they ended up in a small heap as the coaches rattled and creaked on.

"Are you alright?" Mitch asked, as he stood and brushed himself off, "What happened?"

"Ouch…" Jenna moaned as Mitch brushed off her shoulder, "I'm not sure either…"

Mitch nodded.

"Milord!"  
With the clip-clop of horse hooves, an armed guard rode up and looked down at the couple. "Are you alright?"

Mitch nodded affirmative, "We're fine. In fact, I think we might take guard duty for a while."

"I'm sorry milord," the guard began, "Lord Hammet has ordered us to protect you,"

"We're quite capable of defending ourselves,"

"Yessir, I heard the incident…" He leaned down and said in quieter voice, "Was it really thirty men and a dog?"

"Thirty men and a – what?" Mitch exclaimed, taken aback, "No, it was six men!"

"Yessir," the guard said, tapping the side of his nose conspiratorially, "But I _do_ know that one man was…_limping_ away from the scene in quite an odd way…"

"That was her," Mitch said, jerking his thumb to Jenna. She smiled sweetly, which was a threat in itself. The guard flinched underneath her gaze.

"Err…anyway milord. Lord Hammet has ordered me to…"

"Yes, I know. I'll vouch for you,"

"It's for you own safety milord. I hope you understand."

Mitch nodded, "Do you have any children?"

The guard looked taken aback, "Err…I have a daughter…"

"Ah!" Mitch said kindly, "What is you daughter's name sir?"

"Umm…" the guard had the feeling that he was failing a test of some sort, "Linda sir. I'm not sure I…"

"And we wouldn't want anything happening to her father now, would we!" Mitch interrupted cheerfully as he gently eased the horse to stop.

"But…"

"There's some books in there you can read, and I made sure it's nice and cozy!"

"But sir!"

"Get out of the saddle _now_ please."

Both males turned to see Jenna smiling sweetly at the guard. The guard nearly fell to the ground in his haste to get out of the saddle.

"I need help getting on Mitch," Jenna lied. In one swift movement, Mitch grabbed her by the waist and hoisted her up. Jenna giggled.

"But milord!"

"Third coach from the front sir," Mitch said as he swung his leg over, "Have fun!" With that, Jenna wrapped her arms around him and yelped "Go!"

While the guard was watching them ride away, he thought to himself, _I don't get paid enough for this…_

_>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>_

Doughnutmaster: (Meek voice) Erm…I'm writing as fast as I can!

Jenna: Right…(Smiles sweetly)

Doughnutmaster: EEEPP! (Starts typing)

Jenna: Don't worry folks! Now that we're Doughnutmaster's _official_ muses, we can torture him _all_ the time!  
Doughnutmaster: (Groans)

Jenna: What was that? (Snaps whip)

Doughnutmaster: NOTHING! Questions of the Edition'sup next!

Last edition's question: "Who's the evil guy?"

That one didn't count, 'cause I made a _lot_ of evil guys.

Question of the Chappie: "Who do you think the'voice' from the end of the last chapter is?" (What'shisname isn't allowed to answer 'cause I know him and he'll spoil the surprise…)


	10. Camouflage and a Close Shave

**Disclaimer: No, I didn't make or am claiming to have made Golden Sun or any of its sequels. (Group of Lawyers all give Thumbs Up) That was close…**

**Chapter** **10: Camouflage and The Assassins are Back!**

The wind whipped wildly through Jenna's hair as Mitch eased to horse into an even faster run. The acceleration pressed against her as she thought, _This definitely beats being in that coach…_

After a minute or two, Mitch slowed the horse down to a comfortable trot.

"Having fun?" he asked.

"Yes!" she shouted. Both of them laughed. Mitch looked down the road.

"We're quite a bit behind them," he noted, and turned the horse to catch up with the caravan.

"Hey Mitch," Jenna said in his ear, "Want to play I-Spy again?"

Mitch shrugged, almost hitting Jenna's chin, "Alright,"

"Well," she lowered her volume and got closer, "I-Spy something handsome and strong and…" her gaze floated ahead of them "…and…"

"And what Jenna?"  
"…sunlight glinting off meta-What _is_ that?"

Mitch turned his head to look at her, "What?"

Jenna pointed to the forest that the road was bordering on one side. Inside the trees, something glinted. It appeared to be sunlight off of metal.

Mitch cocked his head to the side; "Hmm…" he said thoughtfully.

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

Forest

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

"Put that dagger away you moron!" hissed a figure clad in what looked like different shades of green, "They'll see us!"

"I thought I heard something!"  
They where very quiet for a long moment.

The assassin sheathed the weapon. "Why did they make us wear green?" he mumbled, "I feel like _everyone_ can see me!" There was a smattering of agreement among the small group.

"It's a new kind of hiding," the leader replied, "It's called…Psy…ner…ge…tic…Chem…a…fla…ge…I think. It was the Guildmaster's idea. Probably from that Lord Alex guy. It uses some kind of magic to work. Lord Alex is insane…Give me regulation black _anyday_…"

They all nodded. Alex was becoming a sort of household (Well, guild-hold) name in the Assassins Guild. They all thought that he was a bit loony and that he was very odd in…numerous other ways. Rumors say that he was a Vampyre, basically a garlic-eating, sun-loving Vampire that enjoys inspecting holy symbols and drinking holy water. He had _lots_ of new ideas when it came to Assassination, using what the common people called magic to make them more invisible than perhaps possible…

"Uh…" one of them said uneasily, "D…do you think that…that…"

"That was five," the leader said a bit nervously himself, "I doubt that he can take _ten_ of us!" Another round of mumbling was heard. The leader placed a hand over his eyes.

"For Venus' sake men!" he exclaimed, "It's a bunch of eighteen year olds! What can they do to us!"

There was an embarrassing silence. "Weeelllll…" one of the assassins said, "William said that the eighteen-year-old girl -"

"William was an apprentice!" the leader hissed, "_We're_ trained and highly experienced assassins! Remember when we–"

The methodical clip-clop of a horse trotting up stifled them and they all dived for cover. A guard leaned toward the forest, staring hard into the brush.

"Anything wrong officer?" Mitch asked cheerfully as they rode up.

"Nothing to worry about mi'lord," the guard said while the leader looked up at Mitch at made frantic gestures at him and Jenna. He mouthed 'That's them!' Various hands dipped into cloaks and pouches for exotic but effective devices for killing people, and he shook his head. _Not just yet…_

Mitch peered suspiciously into the brush, scanning the forest carefully. He was wearing brand new chainmail armor that Jenna had bought for him back in Kalay, saying something about how it was an investment in her future. Mitch perked up as he heard a crunch somewhere in the brush. Right in that bush…He could _just _make out a…

"I'm sure everything's fine Mitch," Jenna said, "Let's go…back to the coach…"

"Yeah…" Mitch said reluctantly and, with one last glance, he turned the horse toward the caravan and nudged the mount to a trot. The guard followed.

The assassins started breathing again.

"_That_ was the 'Demon'!" one of them laughed, "He's just a whelp!"

Heartened by the discovery, they headed after them…

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

On Coach

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

The guard was grateful to be back on his horse, although he did enjoy the break. Mitch took his seat and closed the door, paused in afterthought, and then locked it.

"Mitch!" Jenna laughed and reached over, unlocking the door, "You're being paranoid again,"

"_Last_ time I was paranoid, someone tried to kill you,"

"Yeah, but you didn't see anything, did you?"

"No…I didn't…"

"Then everything's fine," Jenna concluded, "Are you ready for your first lesson?"  
Mitch looked confused, "Lesson? In what?"

Jenna grinned slyly, "Either Mars psynergy or kissing, your choice." The only way to get Mitch embarrassed was to be painfully blunt. He didn't understand coy. Red welled up in his face as he stammered for a response.

"I'll take it you want the second one," she continued, "But you _need _the first one."

"But I…"

"I'd quite like to do the latter," she continued mercilessly, "And I'd bet that _you _do too,"

Mitch met her gaze, "A…are you…"

Jenna sighed, "Yes Mitch. This is called _BEING HIT ON_. I'm going to get you used to it so just calm down," And Mitch, knowing he was defeated, shut up, "And maybe _you_ should try hitting on someone," Jenna said in a tone that suggested that if he hit on anyone other than her, very bad things would happen.

After a minute more Jenna laughed and said, "Al_right_! I'll stop! Let's get on to the lesson for Mars' sake!" She turned to him and took a hand.

"How does my hand feel?" she asked.

"Err…warm," Mitch said, feeling like he was failing a special test, "…soft and…hand-like…Why?"

"Nothing," Jenna said, "I just wanted to hold your hand," - She watched his reaction – "I was just_ kidding_! Seriously now, it feels like a hand, right?"

Mitch nodded. Jenna shut her eyes for an instant and mouthed a single word.

"How about now?" she asked.

Mitch concentrated.

"No, nothing different…" he said.

"Look down Mitch," she said. He did so.

"Gah!" he yelped as he pulled back his hand from the tiny fireball slowly orbiting Jenna's outstretched fingers.

"Did it hurt?"  
Mitch was about to respond when he realized…

"Actually," he said slowly, "No…it didn't…" He grabbed her hand again and the miniature sun floated lazily up his arm and then right between the couple, where it went nova.

"Whoa," Mitch said, stunned as the tiny star exploded with a tiny _POP_ sound, "What was _that_?"

"Psynergy," Jenna explained, delighted that Mitch forgotten where his hand was at the moment, "I heard you talking about a…'nature-sense'?"

"Yes?"

"That was Mars psynergy," Jenna said, "Mars is the element of Fire…"

And she went on for a few minutes, reciting the parts of Kraden's lessons that she either 1) hadn't forgotten, or 2) been sleeping through.

"So I can learn how to do that?" Mitch interrupted, looking at his hands, "I can summon my nature-sen…psynergy?"

"Yes," Jenna said, "My father taught me how to do it on his lap when I was about six years old. I'm sure I can teach you," – She moved closer – "that is…as long as I'm sitting on _your_ –"

There was a _thud_ from the top of the coach. They glanced at each other and Mitch moved to open the door and they stepped out.

"Hello?" Jenna called.

Before she could react, figures clad in varying shades of green dropped from the top of the coach and one grabbed her from behind. She felt the edge of a very sharp knife prick her jugular.

"One move and your boyfriend might get hurt," said an infuriatingly polite voice, "And don't use magic because we're immune to it. Now sit still like a good girl while we continue…"

While it was true that they where unarmed, now that someone had taken Jenna's sword away, the assassins had greatly underestimated the stopping power of Mitch's Elbow. The capital E was fully justified because Jenna had _seen_ the Elbow in action and now it pummeled into the assassin's ribs like piston. The assassin fell to the ground making a strange and slightly worrying gurgling sound. A crossbow bolt _zinged_ off Mitch's back-plate and hit another assassin by sheer luck.

"Call him off," the assassin said to Jenna, "_NOW_."

One of the assassins behind him swung, and Mitch yelped as the sharp dagger just barely punched through the armor. He turned around…

"Mitch!" Jenna cried, "Please stop!"

…and put up his hands. This time, _two_ assassins walked up and, staying out of the range of the Elbow, produced a coil of rope and got to work.

As someone trussed her ankles and wrists, there where shouts from farther ahead as the guards engaged the assassins. Crossbow bolts where seen as they flew from the forest and hit guards, who fired blindly back.

Jenna landed with a painful_ thud_ next to Mitch.

"Mitch?" she asked after glaring at the assassin who pushed her, "Are you alright?" She nudged his chin with her head.

"I…I'm just fine," Mitch said, wincing. Jenna instantly knew he was lying. The assassins had taken off his armor however, and Jenna could see for herself the gash across her crush's back.

"They cut you…" Jenna said in a monotonous voice, "Cut you…_cut_ you…". The air around her slowly heated up. "They _cut_…you…" She struggled with the ropes.

"Damn," she said with feeling, "I can't get out!"

Mitch looked over at her, "Can't you psynergy your way out or something?"

Jenna looked balefully at the little gold band around her ankle, "I've already tried," she said, "They put that thingie on and now I can't cast. Damn, they put one on you too. I swear I'll kill 'em,"

Mitch had stopped listening to her however. His head was cocked to the side. He was listening to something far away. Jenna looked at him, then the sky, and then at him again.

"What?" she asked. Just at that moment, Mitch looked up, smiled and said softly, "It seems that an angel is coming to rescue us…"

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

Doughnutmaster: Who's the angel?  
Jenna: You're the author! Only you know!

Doughnutmaster: Oh, yeah…

Mitch: Who do _you_ think the angel is?

Please review!


	11. Enter the Kraden

Disclaimer: I dunna have made Golden Sun or any of teh sequels, eh lads an' lasses?

**Chapter 11: Enter the Kraden**

**>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>> **

In some respects, Mitch was right. The entity that was descending rapidly did have wings. Admittedly they where made mainly out of stretched canvas and oak rods, but that's not the point. It looked like – for want of a better comparison – the offspring of an albatross and a bicycle. There was a trumpet somewhere on the thing, and a white-haired man, who could only be described by the word 'spry', blew into it. _That_ sounded like a drowning elephant.

Jenna took one look and shouted, "Kraden!"

Kraden looked down. Through his smoked-glass flight goggles he saw Jenna and Mitch on the ground. The flying thing abruptly sank a few feet before Kraden's frantic pedaling brought it back up. When he was almost over them, he hauled the biggest of the levers, causing a click of gear changes, a brief shudder, and the rotor on the top started spinning faster.

"Hello Jenna!" Kraden shouted as he hovered, "It works!" It sank another three feet in one second, "Full thrust in the upper rotor! Sorry about that! Who's your friend?"

"There's no time for that!" Jenna shouted back, "Look! We need help!"

"What the _hell_ is that!" said an assassin. He was the one sent to check on the prisoners while the others captured the rest of the group. Right now he stared in amazement at the clicking, whirring thing bobbing dangerously thirty feet in the air.

Kraden waved, "Hello! You're looking at the newest method of transporta–" He ducked as a crossbow bolt punched a hole in one of the wings. Seven other assassins had come and where firing at the device.

"How rude!" he said, "Are these men bothering you Jenna?"

"YES!"

Kraden pulled the big lever again and zoomed away and doubled back. He pulled the little lever with the skull on it. This resulted – well, it resulted in a lot of things, the main one being that a big metal canister detached from the bottom of the frame and landed with unerring accuracy in the middle of the assassins with a _thud_ on the ground. Three seconds later, it exploded in a huge cloud of pinkish gas. The second was that the machine crash landed a hundred feet away in a large tree.

Jenna watched as the assassins collapsed in the smoke. When the smoke reached them, Jenna held her breath. Mitch did the same. When it became too much, Jenna gasped, and her thoughts slowed toward the blissful heaven of chemical-induced sleep.

"Mitch…" she whispered, "I…lo…"

She passed out.

An hour later

Jenna groaned as she woke up, like a student at 10 o'clock AM. The first thing she saw was the concerned face of Mia.

"-_ thought that I had corrected the formula._"came the voice of Kraden, "_It was only supposed to disperse six feet_! _Don't pull on that! That's the_- "

"Back from sleepy-land?" Mia asked.

With a moan, Jenna sat up, massaging blood back into her fingers.

"Where's Mitch?" she asked, "Is he alright?"

"_- no not there! Put the rope around that thing! –_" Isaac said.

"_- loop it around that branch. That one! Now pull! -_" Garet said loudly.

"He's just fine," Mia said, "He's still fast asleep,"

"_- No! That's the main drive shaft! You can't break that! - _"

" _– Isaac! You've got your foot in the…the…that thing! – _"

Jenna looked to her right. Mitch was sleeping peacefully on the other side of the campfire.

"How's he doing?" Jenna asked, giving Mia an expectant look.

"He's doing alright," Mia said, "He had a nasty gash across his back and a few nicks and bruises, you know the routine. I healed him and bandaged what was left."

Jenna pinched the bridge of her nose, "It's turning out to be another adventure," she said with un-Jenna like insight, "I'm hungry…"

Mia chuckled and replied with, "Why are Mars Adepts always hungry? I'm surprised you keep your figure," she added, reflectively, "I've never seen anyone down ice-cream like that…"

"What's that supposed to mean?" Jenna asked, looking up, "Mars adepts eat more because they _burn_ more calories…_Burn_ as in _Fire_? Get it? Besides…I was…upset at the time…"

Mia laughed again. Sheba came over from the campfire where she was watching Ivan cook what seemed to be a thick, meaty substance in an industrial sized pot.

"No worries Jen, huh?" she said, patting a shoulder as she plopped down, "We're all like sisters here!"

"What's for dinner tonight?" Jenna asked.

"Chili again," Sheba sighed, "I'm thinking of taking the advice on Ivan's apron."

"What?" Mia laughed, " 'Please Bleach Me' ?"

"No. Look at it,"

They looked.

"It says 'Kiss the Cook'," Jenna observed, "And it's got little lips on it,"

"Exactly,"

They all laughed.

" – _Garet! Don't pull that! _- "

"- _I wasn't going to...Can I tie it on this thing?_-"

The girls looked to see Isaac and Garet high in a tree, trying to dislodge Kraden's flying machine from the branches while the said owner was on the ground, instructing what couldn't be broken. The thing lurched as Garet carefully let out a rope tied to one of the numerous shafts. The girls giggled.

Mitch gave a groan, and the group migrated to him. The first thing he saw when he opened a sleep-encrusted eye was a worried face blocking out the dwindling sunlight. Someone patted his cheek.

"Wflzl…What?" Mitch said as he slowly woke up. When his vision cleared he found himself surrounded by three attractive young women. Under normal circumstances he would run away before they could regroup, but it was just Jenna and the others.

Jenna was lying next to him, watching him with playful curiosity. Another thing that struck as odd to Mitch was the way the girls acted when they where together. Suddenly, they all let loose that dangerous yet attractive girlish wit and sarcasm. Mia stopped being a goody-two-shoes and was more daring, Sheba exhibited extensive knowledge of hairstyling techniques, which seemed odd because she always kept her blond hair in a sloppy boyish cut, and Jenna, up until now anyway, was the one who kept the boys away with a sweet smile and a dangerous wink.

They each had their own jobs. Mia was older than Jenna by two months and was the group leader and romance adviser. Sheba was the prankster mastermind, making up plan after plan to have fun at the boys' expense. Jenna was, as said above, was the bouncer and also took up the position of fashion guru. One other darker thing she did in the group was, when the other two where talking about Isaac and Ivan, wiped away a tear or two and remained silent. If Mitch had known this, he would have thought right now, _I don't think that will happen again…_

"How are you sweetie?" Jenna asked with huge innocent eyes as she produced a hankie out of nowhere and began industriously scrubbing his cheek. Mia and Sheba watched in amusement.

"I'f'fime," Mitch said, his voice muffled by her overenthusiastic polishing, "I'm a little hungry…"

"There's something you have in common Jenna," Mia remarked, making Sheba snigger and Jenna flashed a warning glance as Mitch tried to understand what was happening.

There was a cracking sound and a tree limb gave in under the stress. Nobody was standing on it although it did cause the flying machine to sway dangerously as Kraden jumped up and down in helpless anxiety.

"Why don't they just pull the rope there?" Sheba asked the group, "That would let it down slowly _and_ nothing would be broken."

"They're just men," Mia sighed. The girls chuckled in agreement.

"Boys…" Jenna sighed tiredly. She looked at Mitch, "Isn't that right?"

Mitch looked at the group's expectant gaze. He guessed that he had just been made an honorary girl, at least for now.

"Err…Yes?" he tried.

The girls giggled. When the wave subsided, Mia looked theatrically to the left and right before leaning into the group.

"Girls," she said conspiratorially, ", Huddle!"

Mitch was hastily pushed out of the group. He turned around with a hurt look.

The only one who noticed was Jenna, who said "Awww!" and cocked her head to the side as a girl who was listening to a puppy's cry would. She was promptly ushered back into the group and joined in the excited whispering.

Another tree limb snapped. Mitch whirled around and in one swift movement drew his dagger. After witnessing the sight, his head slowly hung over to one side as his eyebrow went up at the exact same time.

Garet was perpendicular to the tree, hit feet planted firmly on the trunk and grimly clutching a length of rope. The rope was wrapped around the tree and proceeded to weave through the branches and fastened the flying machine to the trunk, giving the appearance of an elaborate tapestry of hemp and distressed robins. Isaac was frantically trying to tie the free end of another rope to a shaft on the flying machine and Kraden protested loudly.

"YOU CAN'T TIE IT ON THE MAIN DRIVE SHAFT!"

Isaac groaned and shouted back, "YOU SAID THAT _THAT_ –" Isaac pointed at the other rod, and the machine lurched, "-WAS THE MAIN DRIVE SHAFT!"

Kraden shook his had and replied, "NO! THAT IS THE SECONDARY AUXILLARY SUB-MAIN DRIVE SHAFT! IT'S VERY IMPORTANT!"

"What does it do?" Mitch asked.

"WHAT! Ahem…Sorry, what?" Kraden asked.

"What does the Secondary Auxillary Sub-Main Drive Shaft do?"

"Err…" Kraden thought for a moment, "I…I'm not exactly sure,"

With an expression of acute curiosity, Mitch completely failed to see the point.

"So…it…doesn't…"

"Nonononono_no_!" Kraden exclaimed, "I don't know what it _does_ but whenever I take it out it doesn't work!"

Mitch nodded, not completely understanding but to avoid a lecture from Kraden. He had met craftsman like that, men who would be appalled at the suggestion of wasting valuable time but would have no problem at all explaining the intricacies of their crafts, leaving the listener to nod while the words screeched through their minds like drunken woodpeckers.

"HELP!" cried Isaac as the machine again shuddered.

"Oh for the love of Mars…" Mitch muttered and walked over to the tree. The girls stopped whispering and watched as Mitch made his way up the tree, took the rope from the bewildered Venus Adept, and got to work.

In ten minutes, the machine peacefully set down on solid ground, and Kraden hopped around with glee. Isaac and Garet, wearing expressions of wounded masculine pride, half-climbed, half-fell out of the tree and Garet was treated for one case of rope burn on his palms.

When Mitch came down, the girls applauded loudly and a few catcalls where heard, making Mitch blush and grin sheepishly and Isaac and Garet frown.

Kraden's upper half had disappeared somewhere inside the mechanical nightmare. There was a clanging sound.

"I think I found the problem," Kraden said from inside the machine. There was a series of popping sounds followed by a click, "Now If I can just adjust the…"

"Let him go," Isaac said to everyone, "It hurts to listen,"

"What happened to you guys?" Mia asked Mitch and Jenna.

Jenna then related the entire story to them, with Mitch offering nodding support.

"- and then they put these thingies on us and _now_ I can hardly cast psynergy," Jenna concluded, gesturing to the golden ring around her ankle. There was a small blue gem placed in the middle of the ring, which was locked securely by a small yet incredibly strong padlock, and the group crowded around to inspect it.

"Maybe Kraden can figure out how to get 'em off," Garet said. Kraden, upon hearing his name, came out of the machine, coated with grease.

He wiped his hands on a rag, which only achieved to make them even more dirty.

"Get what off?" Kraden asked.

Jenna told the short version. "We've got these little things on and now we can't cast psynergy."

"Ah," Kraden said, "I have never seen this before! Magnificent!" A huge magnifying glass appeared in Kraden's hand, as if by magic as he kneeled down.

"This seems to be a shard of the Mercury Star!" Kraden exclaimed as he inspected the anklet, "I thought that the entire star was consumed in the process of lighting of the beacon! The Alchemic runes here are extremely complex! This one here reads…"

"Just take the thing off please Kraden," Jenna sighed, "I'm tired."

Kraden gave her an odd look but nodded anyway.

"Fair enough, fair enough. Given the correct tools I could remove the gem and you could simply melt the gold. It would take me a few hours, as the _slightest_ miscalculation could cause the star shard to become unstable and rip a hole in the space-time continuum which would cause…"

"Or we could use the key to unlock it," Isaac said, tossing a small silver key to Jenna, who immediately bent down and opened the shackle. Kraden looked dejected.

"Where'd you get this?" Jenna asked, handing the thing to a suddenly ecstatic Kraden. Isaac jerked a thumb behind him, where the assassins where just beginning to wake up, and would be surprised when they found themselves tied with their own rope.

"Here we go Mitch," Jenna said. She grinned playfully.

Mitch looked back oddly.

"I'll take it off if you…" Jenna looked thoughtful for a moment, "…hold my hand until we get to Vale,"

Mitch looked panicked, "Err…what if I…erm…took you out to dinner-"

"Good idea," Jenna said, "You can do that too."

"But…"

"No holdie no unlockie!" Jenna said in a singsong voice, "It's your choice-ie!"

Mitch groaned, "Oh _alright_…"

Jenna reached down, tossed the ring aside, and slipped her hand into Mitch's as she sat down next to him. She had convinced (well…paid) Isaac, Ivan, and Garet to give Mitch the entire rundown on boyfriend – girlfriend relationships. Mitch, who could take down a buck with his bare hands, listened in curiosity and then in mounting bewilderment while they gently hammered in the fact that _he_ _was_ _Jenna's__boyfriend_.

"Well," Isaac said as Mitch and Jenna filtered back into the discussion, "I suppose it's time to head back home. The caravan hasn't gone anywhere for awhile and we can pack the assassins in the back. Let's go home, huh? Is there anything you'd like to break…excuse me..._talk _to the assassins about Jenna?"

"Not tonight Isaac," Jenna replied, raising her voice so that the prisoners could hear, "I'm exhausted right now but I _will_ be them a few questions in the morning."

As one man, the assassins looked up. They exhibited a newfound eagerness to escape.

"Well, are we all ready to go?" Mia asked. There was a chorus of affirmatives.

"I have room for another person in my machine!" Kraden bubbled happily. They ignored him.

"Where can we pack them?" Jenna asked, nodding towards the assassins, who where praying to whatever god it was that assassins prayed to. She tugged gently and Mitch fell in step beside her as they began to stroll back to the caravan, which had circled in on itself and looked like a group of beached whales.

"In the back," Isaac said, prodding one of assassins gently in the back with the Titan Blade.

"You mean the cart with all of the chickens and pigs and things?"

"Yup,"

Jenna eyes twinkled. "I like it…"

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

Doughnutmaster: "Woo…That took awhile…huh? Well…er…there's a perfectly logical explanation why I haven't updated recently…(Ducks) Hey! HEY! NO BOOTS PLEASE!"

Jenna: (Enter Stage Left, still holding her favorite whip) "However, javelins are acceptable…"

Doughnutmaster: (Whimper)

PLEASE REVIEW THE STORY!


	12. Finally a True Night's Rest

**Disclaimer: I, the author of this fan fiction, am not, in any way, shape, or form, trying to take credit for the creation or current ownership of any of the GOLDEN SUN games. If I am, may I be set upon by bloodthirsty weasels and struck by lightning multiple times.**

**Chapter 12: Finally a True Night's Rest**

**>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>> **

After a long trip by night, the party managed to get to Vault before sunup. Vault was sort of a 'home away from home', both when Vale was being rebuilt and the long weeks when they tried to stop Saturos and Menardi from lighting all the lighthouses – and then wound up _lighting them_. Even heroes needed to have some fun. Isaac, Garet, and Ivan in particular where the most recognized by the populace in Vault. Heroes also needed to sleep.

The innkeeper, who was named Rupert, woke up at the incessantly ringing bell that alerted him that customers needed something. His wife, who will be called Florence, in a half-asleep drawl, said "Just leave it alone honey…"

Gold was gold, either way, thought Rupert as he pulled a dressing gown over his pajamas. With a monstrous yawn, he opened the door and crept down the stairs. There was a brief sulfuric odor and a flash of light as he lit a lamp with a match.

The bar and parlor was the normal mess, as it was every night after the quaffing and fighting. Rupert had learned to let these things take their course, because it was considered good adventurer etiquette to gulp down a 98 proof adult beverage and smash the bottle upon the head of the nearest bystander. If you could also get your other flailing hand to strike another bar patron at the same time, you got bonus points.

It was just then that he noticed the young man standing patiently behind the counter.

Mitch was such a good hider that being hidden had become his natural state. _Not_ hiding was harder. In a dark room, he had to clear his throat or wave a hand, lest the observer's mind fitted him into the background.

Rupert coughed and Mitch looked around.

"What do you want ranger?" Rupert asked irritably.

"I'm here to get some rooms," Mitch replied sharply, not impressed by the man's mannerisms.

"Rooms?" Rupert asked as he got behind the counter and opened the huge book that innkeepers always have. Inside the front cover was a badly made floor plan of the inn. Some of the rooms had names scribbled in with pencil, barely readable with the backdrop of long erased and totally incomprehensible squiggles, "Why rooms?"

Mitch gestured behind him. Rupert noticed the rest of the group, in various states of consciousness, standing (or in some cases, leaning, sitting, or being carried) behind the ranger.

Rupert jumped as a brown blob in the crook in Mitch's elbow that he had hitherto thought was some kind of plume let out a soft snore. The blob turned out to be hair, and the hair was attached to Jenna, who had slipped and sprained her ankle earlier. She had hotly refused to be healed, for some reason unknown to Mitch but seemingly obvious to the rest of the group. Her boot raised and sank rhythmically with her snores while it rested on her abdomen and her right ankle was expertly bandaged and hanging off Mitch's arm opposite to her head. One of her arms was draped around his neck and the other hung totally limp, pointing to the ground.

"Rooms please?" Mitch asked wearily. Rupert snapped back to reality and scanned the paper in the front cover.

"We have two rooms available," Rupert replied, "Err…A double and a big suite…"

"We'll take them," Mitch said as Jenna snored again, "How much?"

Robert got the glint in his eye that all innkeepers got when a group of adventurers stopped in town. "Well, since you're adventurers…I give 'em to you for…a hundred gold…"

Mitch frowned.

"A hundred? That's kind of steep. Ten."

"Ten!" Robert yelped, "Ten for a night? Seventy-five."

"There's not much night left friend. Twenty."

"I can't take any less than sixty."

"Twenty-five."

Robert scowled, but he was defeated, "Make it thirty and no charge for breakfast for you or your friends."

"Done."

Mitch handed over the money and Robert grabbed the last two keys from a little board with pegs in it.

"We've got two rooms," Mitch said as he stepped back to the group, "One big and a double." It was actually an amusing sight.

Isaac's eyes where bloodshot with fatigue and he yawned hugely. He had an arm around Mia, who was being mostly held up by Isaac and her ocean blue hair stuck out in odd places at odd angles. Jenna was, as mentioned before, sleeping in Mitch's arms while Sheba was being supported by Ivan, who barely had enough energy to stand up on his own, so they basically where leaning on each other. Kraden had long ago flown off on his machine and was probably at home, sleeping soundly. The caravan had quartered somewhere outside the town, and Mitch really had no idea why everyone decided to go to the inn. Garet, oddly enough, seemed like the only one who was moderately awake. He nodded and took the key to the big room.

"We'll take the big room," Garet said, "It'll be just like when we where on our adventure…"

"What?"

Garet chuckled, "Ever tried to comfortably fit nine people in one room? I'm surprised that we ever got any sleep!"

Mitch chuckled as well, "Well, what do I do?"

"You've got a room, right? Take Jenna up there too."

Emotions flittered across Mitch's face. First was surprise, and then, after he had a second to think about it, he smiled, frowned, smiled, scowled, and he settled on a look of acute terror.

"Isn't one going to be a 'Girl' room and another 'Boy' room?"

Garet looked at him skeptically. "That's our usual custom, but c'mon Mitch, it's one o' clock in the morning! We'll sort it out later. Besides, I'm _sure_ Jenna won't mind."

With those words hanging in the air all big and pink, Garet leaded the parade upstairs and out of sight around the corner.

Mitch thought hard for a moment, and then gave up. With a hopeless shrug he looked at the key and then to his right. Above the solid oak door was a plate of engraved copper that said 'D1'. He shifted Jenna around a bit so that he could just barely operate a doorknob and opened the door with a well-oiled silence.

He laid out Jenna's limp form on one of the double beds and smoothed the blankets around her, taking care not to touch her ankle. This set him thinking about how it happened…

Flashback

Jenna strode foreword confidently, swinging her right hand in a wide arc, which resulted in Mitch's hand following the trajectory. He was holding her hand not totally out of affection, but rather of worry that if he didn't at this point in time, Jenna would assume more desperate measures, i.e. sneaking up on him while he's sleeping and handcuffing them together.

"Y'know Mitch," Jenna said, turning her head to beam at him, "I think we're becoming very good friends." Her smile drilled through Mitch's eyes and turned his heart into a pile of mush.

"Y…yeah," was all he could manage.

"In fact," Jenna continued, "I think we could even be…ARRGH!"

Jenna was unwilling to let go of Mitch's hand and Mitch was even more so desperate to not have his arm torn off. This resulted in a sort of slingshot like effect which left Mitch slightly dazed and Jenna on the ground, whining in what sounded like sharp pain. Mitch, after shaking his head a few times, pulled himself together and rushed to Jenna's side.

"Ohhh…" Jenna moaned, "My ankle…Oww…"

"Let me see it," Mitch said kindly as Jenna threw her head back. It would have looked halfway real if Jenna hadn't been peeking playfully through her fingers while she complained.

Mitch sat up, a puzzled expression on his face.

"Err…It looks fine,"

"No! OW!" Jenna yelped, "It'll get worse! I don't think that I can walk…"

Mitch looked even more confused.

"Really? I mean it looks fine,"

Jenna moaned again, causing Mitch to gesture to Mia.

"Uh,'" he began helplessly, "Could you see if there's anything…"  
"Alright," Mia said, oozing helpfulness. She knelt down and looked at Jenna in a funny way. Jenna waited until Mitch was looking away before winking and nodding.

"Bad news Mitch," Mia said, suppressing a laugh, "It looks like Jenna has badly sprained her ankle."

Mitch's eyes widened. "Are you sure?" he asked, "It's only a little red! Is she really hurt badly!"

"Oh yes." Mia said, looking at him with her best poker face, which was a pathetic one at best, but Mitch was too drunk on worry to notice, "She might have even broken it!" Mia added, gesturing widely.

"Broken it!" Mitch yelped.

"A little…" Jenna whispered with a feigned wince as Mia wrapped clean white cloth around the 'injury'. Mitch had knelt by her and was gently wiping her forehead. This was cruel, she knew, but it was so much fun that she simply couldn't help herself.

"Is everyone set to go?" Isaac asked as Mia finished.

"Maybe I can walk," Jenna said as pathetic as possible, "If someone can help me…It just… Sob hurts…" To emphasize, she closed her eyes, rested her head against Mitch's leg, and looked up at him. She looked into his eyes, at her reflection, and finally, plunged deeper…

_Anguish and pain cascaded forth from the deep chocolate pools that where Jenna's eyes, intensified and strengthened by the tears that Jenna did not bother to blink away. Jenna watched her magic take hold of Mitch's soul and put through the metaphorical wringer. She knew it wouldn't last forever, but she could wrap it gently around her, joining it with hers, taking them both to a utopia where nothing existed but one another, a place where she could openly observe his heart._

_It was scarred. Scarred in a place where none may see, and much less heal. Even now, with everything silenced, with all threats safely sealed away, he hid it, locked it away beyond doors of unbreakable metals, held fast by locks of unpickable complexity. It was a subtle thing, she had to look close to see it, and she had almost missed it. She wondered why he protected it so fanatically, why it was worth guarding. She prodded it, trying to find a way in. The curiosity was killing her. He did not resist, but he did not simply allow her in either._

_She encouraged him. She allowed him into her heart, inviting him with open arms, so that he might find that she had nothing but the best intentions for him. He was still reluctant. He did not trust her enough yet._

_The magic was starting to fade. She was pushed away, but gently, almost like he was trying to…protect her…_

Jenna blinked and shook her head.

"You guys alright?" Mia asked, looking at Jenna and then at Mitch, who was wearing a glazed expression, "You look like you blanked out there for a second."

Their gazes where still locked together, but now it looked like they were both back in their own heads.

"You really do have beautiful eyes," Mitch said. Jenna blinked a few times.

Mia rolled her eyes and sighed. When she was done with her treatment, she stood up and watched the couple with a scornful eye. Jenna was wearing a huge, lopsided grin as Mitch bodily picked her up.

"Hey? What's the hold up?" Isaac asked as Mia headed on. Mitch followed wordlessly and occasionally would listen to whatever Jenna was whispering into his ear.

"Nothing sweetie," Mia replied, planting a quick kiss on Isaac, "They're just having another one of their moments,"

End Flashback

Jenna started to wake up, and she groaned softly as she fidgeted around a bit. When she opened her eyes, Jenna could see only darkness. She opened her eyes and closed them a few times, which was no improvement.

"Hello?" she tried. Something rustled. Jenna's hand automatically went to her dagger, which was hidden in a sheath on her left thigh. With her hand resting on the weapon, she groped through the darkness until she found a candle. It flared to life when she blew on it.

Whatever had rustled did so again, and it occurred that this time Mitch might not be able to bail her out of this one. She slipped the dagger out of its sheath and held the candle at arm's length in front of her. She felt something soft. She prodded it with her knife.

"Wflzl." It said before swiveling around. Mitch's face popped out of the covers. He wasn't very happy. He'd just gotten to sleep.

"Wha?"

"Mitch?"

Neurons fired erratically in Mitch's brain. He was suffering from late-night-irritation syndrome which brought with it the dexterity of wet paper and the intellect of a duck. This is normal for married men, as their wives usually 'hear something' downstairs and refuse to let you sleep even though you know it's just the damn water heater. His brow screwed up as he riffled through his memory.

"'shenna?" he slurred, trying to get to speed.

"Where are we?"  
Again the grimace of late-night thought.

"'er at the inninninn," he said, slamming his eyes shut, "Itsh shafe…kay?" He stretched over to pat her hand comfortingly and missed by six inches.

Jenna put her head on one side.

"You sure you're alright honey?"

Scowl. Frown.

"'m tired,"

"Tired?"

"Yesh…Shleepie now 'shenna kay?" he bubbled before pulling the covers back over his head.

"It's safe right?" Jenna asked just as a wife would say, "You're _absolutely sure_ the air conditioner goes _clonk _like that?"

"Yesh 'shenna," came Mitch's voice from the covers.

Jenna frowned at the darkness. She couldn't see anything wrong. From what she _could_ see, it looked exactly like regular inn room.

"Well…alright…" she resigned, laying back down and shedding most of her clothing and replacing it with her favorite pink and red nightgown, which was now much redder than it used to be following her questioning after the first attempt on her life.

As she slid into sleep, she had a terrible urge to try and convince Mitch to don her bathrobe and slippers and investigate downstairs with a baseball bat.

She had no idea why.

Donutmaster: I was attacked by poetry. Please don't ask.

Jenna: I liked it!

Mitch: (Shrugs)

Garet: Ickie!

(Sound of shovel being smashed into someone's head)

Garet: Ouch!

Jenna: And this is for not updating.

(Sound of someone being hit by an oar)

Donutmaster: Ouch!


	13. Why Mornings Suck

**Disclaimer:**

**Donutmaster: H…hello! C…can you hear me! Oh Lord…they're…they've just…AHHHH! CRASH **

**Lawyer Number 1: Donutmaster?**

**Donutmaster: I didn't do it! I swear! I wasn't even in the country! I don't know Judge: You have been accused of ALMOST FORGETTING TO WRITE THE DISCLAIMER. Write it now or everything you own, up to and including your soul will become property of my clients, CAMELOT!**

**Donutmaster: I am, in no way, claiming the ownership or creation of GOLDEN SUN or any of THE GOLDEN SUN SEQUELS!**

**Chapter 13: Why Mornings Suck, Lessons in Courtship, and Jenna's Favorite Food**

Dawn broke over Vault, its golden rays washing the town in a warm embrace. Most people would say that the dawn was beautiful, an unmistakable work of art by the gods. They would say that dawn was a special time, something to truly appreciate and treasure forever…

They only said that when they had a full night's rest.

Jenna groaned and cursed. As the rules of life dictate, the only opening of the curtain is training a beam of focused sunlight directly into her eyes, as if the sun had just burst through the door and screamed 'WAKE UP SLEEPY HEAD! IT'S A BEAUTIFUL DAY OUTSIDE SO LET'S MAKE IT AS NICE AS WE CAN FOR OTHER PEOPLE!'

With another swearword, Jenna pulled the covers over her head and groaned, letting the universe know that she was not happy with it and would gladly knee it in the groin if the universe had one to knee. She had no idea what time it was, and she couldn't care less. With a mighty moan, she stretched herself out on the bed and, with a huge yawn, sat up to face the day and maybe, since she was miffed, stick a dagger in its ribs.

She heard a snore and looked over at Mitch, who was still in a deep sleep. With exaggerated care, she leaned over and ran her hand covetously down his cheek and kissed him lightly on the forehead. She quickly pulled away as he squirmed and groaned, afraid that she had awoken the exhausted boy. She stood very still until he stopped and let out a content sigh.

Jenna's backpack had been more or less decimated in the most recent attack by the assassins. It sat forlornly in the corner, giving the vague impression of a sad, forgotten, and mangy puppy. In a gesture that had Jenna convinced that she was going to marry him someday, Mitch offered to carry her things indefinitely in his bag, which also allowed Jenna a chance to analyze the thing. She was convinced that the thing used some sort of psynergy to work. Mitch, as mentioned earlier in the story, had absolutely everything in it, much like her grandmother's purse. Need a frying pan? No problem! The only thing you needed to know was how big you wanted it, as he had about six in there. An extra sword? Mitch probably had one in there somewhere. Bored? Mitch had a small library worth of books in his backpack, complete with a file of call numbers.

Jenna snapped the buckle and flipped the top of the bag up and behind, revealing her own clothing. She rummaged around a bit and sighed. One bad thing about adventuring was that you had to pack light, and Jenna had only 3 outfits. Her nightgown that she had on was bloodstained. She sighed and made a mental note to go get a new one sometime, preferably silk.

The second was her 'on the road' outfit. Jenna had read about other female heroines, but she always thought that it was incredibly stupid to go saving the world in armor that resembled lingerie and covered just about the same amount of skin. _She_ wore a soft short-sleeved shirt and a pair of shorts, followed by a hardened leather vest and knee-length skirt, a layer of the same but in chainmail, and her breastplate, shin guards, shoulder plates, and a good stout pair of leather boots. She admitted that the ensemble wasn't about to win the 'Sexiest Heroine Costume' award, and she thought this might help to get a point through to _some _people who where dense as lead, but it _could_ turn away arrows due to the special metal that Kraden added to it, so while those other heroines where out prancing about getting stabbed because they where wearing nothing but leather underwear, Jenna was nice and safe and at least not getting stabbed as much.

The third and final get-up was her town clothes. She pulled out the matched shirt, vest, and skirt and quickly went into the bathroom. There she found the increasingly familiar knobs and the weird sprayer head and turned the left one with a calculated twist. This thing was called 'Running Water' and it had only been invented only a few months before by probably the only half-crazed inventor on all of Weyard, Kraden. This was a curious expedition on his part to make something that everyone actually _wanted_. One time, Kraden attempted to explain to the party how 'Running Water' actually worked, but all Jenna heard where unfamiliar phrases such a 'Siphon Effect' and 'Soldering Flux'. As far as Jenna was concerned, the thing worked by magic.

As Jenna sidled into the spray, she yelped from the heat and stood there, her wince softening and she let out a moan of pleasure after a long moment. After another long moment she stretched and found the soap and started to wash while humming a cheerful little tune to herself. She got carried away and broke into her own improvised song.

"_We went to the Lighthouses, to keep the baddies at bay,_" she sang, "_Away we went to save everyone's day! The bad thing was that I was all alone, Even Isaac wanted me to go home! The lighthouses went up with tremendous flares; the trouble is it just wasn't fair! I was still all allllllooooonnnneee! I was still all alone!_"

Jenna sang into her fist and started belting the song out a full force.

"_At home I felt like there was no sun, 'cause my love life was all but none! Adventur'n left little time for antics such as love divine! That still wasn't fair, 'cause Isaac and Mia where now a pair, now two of a kind! Ivan and Sheba felt love's grasp from the start, but why can't _I _feel the pleasures of the heart? When, ohhh WHEN would that boy, ohhh that special boy, come UNTO me and love me like I was his own? My answer came to me one day, its better than I could ever say! For that day my love saved my life, saved me from my everlasting strife..._"

By now Jenna slowed down and was so moved by her own song that tears flowed out of her rich brown eyes and mixed with the hot water of the shower

"He was like an angel," she rather said than sang, "From the skies above. Strong and shy, but with a heart as pure as a crystal of heaven. If only he would show me that he felt the same as me…"

"When will that be…? When will he finally say that he loves me…?"

"Why can't that be…?" Jenna ended with her voice as quiet and soft as a down pillow.

She stood amidst the spray for another two minutes, motionless and quiet, until she finally stepped out from the basin, halfheartedly toweled herself and, still quite wet, struggled into her clothing.

She had just finished and was adjusting her skirt when there was a tentative knock at the door.

"What?" she snapped impatiently. The noise had distracted her from her brooding.

There was a pause before Mitch said through the door, "I'm sorry Jenna…" he said in a hurt whisper, "I didn't mean to make you angry…"

The bathroom door flew open, hitting him right on the nose as it did so.

"Angry?" Jenna said, genuinely shocked, "Did you hear that song I just sang?"  
"Doe…" Mitch managed through the pain.

"There's no _way_ I can be angry with you!" Jenna had lost control and she listened in terror at what she was saying, "Mitch! I want you to know that I have ever since we met and forever will lo…_WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED TO YOUR NOSE!_"

The cry rang throughout the inn, waking whatever inhabitants that hadn't woken up yet. In one swift move, Jenna threw Mitch's hand away and cradled his head in her hands as blood started dripping slowly down them.

One of Jenna's ways of presenting affection to her friends, and _especially_ her new boyfriend, whether or not Mitch knew it, was to almost panic when any of them got hurt. With Mitch, however, many things that where out of bounds with just her friends where now completely legal, so she saw no problem with planting a kiss on his injured nose and if she missed and hit his lips instead, it was close enough. Every step forward she took, Mitch took one backwards until he had tripped on something and continued backwards crab-style.

"What happened Mitch?" she asked. Mitch peered at her oddly.

"You obened the door anb hit be," he said matter-of-factly.

"I'm sorry Mitch," she said truthfully, "Want me to make it better?"  
Mitch rolled his eyes, "How can you bake it better?"

"Like this."

Jenna brought one hand up and used one finger to touch the wing of his nose. A little wave of bright orange energy flowed up from her outstretched finger and the bleeding stopped and Mitch nose returned to its normal, healthy, slightly pinkish hue.

"Umm…thanks Jenna," he said, "Thank you."  
"Do I detect sarcasm?" Jenna asked brightly.

"N…no!" Mitch cried.

"Aww…" Jenna sighed, letting the shocked boy go, "That's too bad. I like sarcasm in a guy! It makes me laugh!"

"Am I interrupting something?" asked a vaguely amused voice.

Jenna and Mitch simultaneously looked to see Mia perched in the hall, leaning against their door. She looked at them and laughed.

"What?" Jenna said. Then she looked down.

She was still partly soaked and her clothing was in several ways jostled. In her concern, she had managed to get Mitch's upper body against the foot of one of the beds, where he sat as if he was bracing himself against the biggest earthquake in history while she had managed to sit on his legs, leaning until her face was five inches away from his. By now she bolted upright with a slight tint of red in her face, but she didn't seem really embarrassed as she buttoned the last two buttons of her shirt.

"Mia," she said seriously, "What do you want?"  
Mia shook a finger at her in good spirited taunting.

"Ah ah _ah_!" she chuckled, "You know you shouldn't be doing things like that so early in a relationship!"

"Why not?" Jenna sneered, "You and Isaac made out."

Mia went 'Pfah!'

"Name once!"

"Kalay Inn, seventeen days ago, seven oh clock and fourteen minutes past the hour,"

Jenna snarled triumphantly, "Location: Under the tree in the back of the inn. You said that you had lost you necklace outside and summoned Isaac to help you look for it. Seven minutes later I followed to check if you had any luck. I saw the entire thing. I started taking notes and…"  
"_All right! _Point taken…" Mia said, somewhat shocked.

Mitch stood up and watched as Jenna wrapped an arm around his waist and chuckled.

"Well," she said triumphantly, "Is there anything else you'd like to say, or can we get back to business?"

"Oh yeah?" Mia struggled for a comeback, "Well you…Mitch…you're..._damn_!"

Mia, a beaten woman, stormed off while fuming and muttering to herself.

There was a long pause before anyone said anything.

"Jenna?"

"Yes Mitch?"

"What was that all about?"

"Oh, nothing," Jenna replied, squeezing him lightly and sighing, "What do you want to do today before we go on the road again?"

Mitch paused. He wanted to do something nice for Jenna. Here she was, keeping him nice and warm, despite the fact that he was warm enough. Mitch guessed that she _really_ didn't want him to catch cold. That deserved something nice.

"You wanna go practice the bow with me?" he asked. He carefully scanned Jenna's face. There was a hint of disappointment but she nevertheless smiled brightly and said, "I'd _love_ to!"

"Y'know, on that topic…"  
Mitch went over to his backpack and even though it was open, there seemed to be a completely different set of objects in it. Mitch rummaged around for a long moment in which, to Jenna's horror, he put his entire upper body into the pack. Jenna jumped as a crash issued from the thing, and an irritated Mitch threw an entire breastplate up and out and it clattered to a halt near Jenna's feet.

Finally Mitch came out, holding something long wrapped in soft, pink silk. There was a crudely tied red bow on the top. After throwing the armor back into the backpack, which resulted in a smash of metal upon metal and a landslide of sound that was eventually muffled as Mitch closed the pack, he stood and shyly handed the thing to her.

"Oh _Mitch_!" Jenna gasped, "This is so _sweet_!" Tears formed in her deep chocolate eyes as she took the oblong object. A few of them landed on the material, and she watched the moisture soak through, "I…I don't know what to say!"

Eventually Jenna looked up at Mitch. He was smiling shyly at her and he almost jumped when she suddenly threw an arm around his neck and, standing on her toes, buried her chin into his shoulder, but in a nice way.

As Jenna sighed happily, Mitch thought in the privacy of his own head, _Thank you Isaac, Garet, and Ivan…_

A Few Days Earlier

It was a relatively normal night at the fanciest restaurant / dance hall in Kalay and probably on the whole of Weyard, the _Frock Lennieso Vu y Su Kaiser_, which translated into the ancient language as 'Big Lennie's House of Culinary Stuff'.

Luckily, none of the customers knew this.

Anyway, this restaurant was the epitome of grace, atmosphere, and price. Isaac could buy himself a ship for the cost of the soup alone but ever since they had saved the world, money really wasn't that much of a problem.

Right now, the diners where enjoying the scene on the dance floor.

"No, no, NO!" Garet shouted, attracting the attention of many of the other diners, "You don't do that!"

"But I did what you told me to do!" protested a confused Mitch. He was wearing an impromptu suit as the only one in the tailor's shop at nine o' clock was an inept apprentice. The tie was a little crooked and his hair was quickly styled into what would have been an attractive fashion except that it had a barely controlled chaos for most of his life and had a memory that not even super-extra-strength hairspray could totally eradicate. At the start it wasn't too bad but now it was almost back to its natural state, which surprised Garet because the spray usually kept his hair up for weeks at a time.

Garet now ran a hand through said hair in frustration and closed his eyes and sighed as he said, "Normal men don't stop their dates in mid-speech to take notes Mitch…"

"I like to be through," Mitch replied sulkily.

"Well, don't." Garet said flatly, "Alright Isaac, show him how it's done!"

Isaac nodded, wearing his own suit that actually fit and turned to Mia, who was the test subject. He was wearing a name tag that said 'Mitch'. She was wearing what Jenna normally wore in these kinds of situations and had also had a tag. 'Jenna' was written on it. Isaac, or rather 'Mitch', grabbed her hands and gave her a winning smile.

"I had a really great night with you Jenna," Isaac said, "It was really great…"

Mia blushed, "I had fun tonight too Mitch," They got closer.

"Can I give you a good night kiss?"

"Yes."

They shared a quick kiss and then Isaac wheeled about and pointed at Mitch.

"_That's_ how you do it!" he said triumphantly. He stepped away and pushed Mitch towards Mia, "Now you try!"  
Mitch paused, "Do I have to kiss her?"

"Why not?" Mia asked in mock defensiveness, "What? Am I not _good_ enough to kiss?"  
"No but…I thought…Isaac and you…"

"She's just kidding around with you," Garet interrupted, "It's good practice. Now can we _please_ get this show on the road? Places everyone!"  
"Do I have to hold this thing forever!" said an irritated voice. Behind Mitch and Mia was a door that served as a prop item. Ivan's head poked to the side. On his forehead was a name tag bearing the legend 'Door'.

"Just a bit more and then we'll move on to the second date," Garet replied, "But until then, stop complaining and hold up the damn door. Let's _go _people!"

Mitch turned to Mia and swallowed.

"Jenna," he said, "I…had a really fun time with you tonight…"  
"Wanna have a fun time all night?" Mia laughed.

Mitch stopped dead in his tracks. Garet burst out in laugher and Isaac stood with the blank expression of a male whose girlfriend, even though he had directed her to do so, has just openly hit on someone else.

"That's not fair!" he whined, "You didn't say that to _him_!" He gestured to Isaac.

Mia shrugged, "Garet said I should try to be more in character, don't blame me."

Mitch looked terrified, "Would Jenna _really_ say that?"

"I've known that girl for a year more than you have and there's a pretty good chance she'll say that…" Mia replied.

"Alright," Garet said, "Let's just try again and Mia…uhh…try to be less in character…"

"Got it," Mia said, tossing her hair for no apparent reason, "Ready."

"My back hurts!"  
"Shut up Ivan! Okay, ACTION!"

"I had a really great night tonight Jenna," Mitch said.

"Yeah, I did too," 'Jenna' replied, "And I wish we could go out again sometime…"

Mitch tried to smile, "How about…maybe we could…perhaps dinner…?"  
Garet sighed again, "Let's just skip to Gifts…" he said wearily. There was a moment of confusion as Isaac retrived the 'training gift' and the scraping made by Ivan as he took the door back to the carpenter's shop. One more moment later, the hubbub of a busy restaurant came back.

"Alright," Isaac said scholarly, handing Mitch a box.

It was red, Mitch observed. It was _excruciatingly _red, complete with a pink border and lace trailing the very edge. Mitch noticed that it rattled when he shook it and it was also very shiny. The redness was actually a metallic foil.

It was heart shaped.

"Chocolates?" Mitch asked, "Are you sure that Jenna likes chocolates?"

They all gawked at him. It was unbelievable how many chocolate candies and cans of chocolate frosting and containers of Choco-Chocolate Chip Ice cream have vanished off of tables, out of freezers, and even out of hands in a whirlwind of brown hair and a distant cry of "MINE!". The only thing to do was to chase Jenna and, with any luck, she hadn't already eaten it all. Many a time has Jenna's bedroom door been slammed open, only to reveal the girl sitting, surrounded by candy wrappers and empty tins with a huge grin on her face and a ring of chocolate around her mouth and would always say, "Who, me?" in a sickeningly innocent voice.

"I will pretend that you didn't just say that," Garet said smoothly, "Now, hold it behind your back. _No not like that_! Like_ this_!"

Present

Mitch was still confused at Garet's explanation from there on. Apparently there was a special way of holding something behind your back so that just enough of it showed to portray _something_ but was still hidden well enough so that the girl wouldn't know exactly what it was. After many tortured hours of thinking about it, Mitch decided to just give up and just give it to her.

Also, he had to actually _find_ the right gift for Jenna. A girl who could hum a happy little maiden-esque tune while _at the same time_ removing from a surprised monster its dignity, limbs, and life was not the easiest woman to shop for. Mitch had rejected the rest of the party's ideas, reasoning that a sword made of chocolate was as effective of a siege weapon that shot huge marshmallows. (Anita "Sweetheart" Hermon, originally from the forgotten town of Bangdocdoc, designed such novel weapons as the Toffee Spear and the Gummy Worm Ballistae. She died in a tragic accident during her work on her masterpiece, The Chocolate Siege Tower. During weapons testing, Anita neglected to realize that chocolate was not an adequate construction material in desert Bangdocdoc, which frequently reached temperatures of over 100 degrees in the daytime. She died in the resulting tidal wave, winning the award for 'Happiest Death'. Because of this, confectionary warfare never really caught on.) Instead, Mitch left for two hours and came back with a wrapped package and absolutely refused to tell anyone what it was.

Finally, Jenna tore herself away long enough to energetically untie the bow and unfold the package, setting the silk aside. Inside was a large walnut box, about four feet long with a brilliant metal clasp and border. She eagerly reached for the clasp and it clicked open. She then raised the lid with an impatient grin…

She almost burst into tears. She picked up the item out of its case and sat on the bed with it in both her hands, looking down and crying softly.

"Jenna?" Mitch asked urgently, "Are you alright?"

Jenna looked up at him.

"A bow…" she said softly, plucking the string a few times, "A real bow…"

Mitch stood for a moment, puzzled.

"Yes." He said finally, unsure if he had done the right thing.

"I've always wanted one," Jenna went on dreamily, inspecting the craftsmanship, "Always wanted to be like you…"

"The bowyer didn't have many jobs to do," Mitch explained, sitting down next to the stunned girl, "So I had him make that for you. It's got a real silk bowstring y'know." He added, wiggling his eyebrows conspiratorially, as if this was an innuendo.

"Always wanted…" Jenna sighed, "Are…are you going to teach me how to use it?"

Mitch replied, "Yes."

"Is it easier to pull than yours?"

Mitch replied again with, "Yes."

"When?"

"Umm, today?"

"Sounds good to me!"

With that, Jenna gathered up the bow and its case in one arm, and pulled Mitch along by his wrist. When they got downstairs,

Lawyer Number 1: You have also been accused of NOT UPDATING THIS STORY, CAUSING YOUR READERS TO SUFFER WITHDRAWL AND PROBABLY DIE.

Donutmaster: But I made this chapter extra long!

Judge: True, this has been taken into consideration and your sentence will be lighter…Your sentence will be 1 hour with Jenna and she can do whatever she wants to you.

Donutmaster: Pale Face Whaa? How is _that_ lighter?

Judge: We will not let her take her whip in with her.

Jenna: DAMN IT!

NOTE TO READERS: I really do apologize for this taking so long. The next chapter (should) come sooner.


	14. Zestyness and Musings on Adept Love

**Disclaimer: I didn't make or own GOLDEN SUN OR ANY OF ITS SEQUALS. NEENER NEENER!**

**Chapter 14: Zestyness and Musings on Adept Love**

Jenna sat back as Mitch shut the coach door and groaned. Her arms felt like they where on fire, but she didn't have the heart to ask Mitch to stop. Mitch's idea of 'Easier to pull' must mean 'Jenna can fire sixty-seven pinning her friends (although not Mitch) to any number of walls and carts. Isaac had to get a new scarf before departing because of all the holes. Every other arrow, Mitch had to show Jenna how to correctly fire again, but Jenna did this on purpose because Mitch stepped in behind her and moved her hands into the correct locations, after which he would say something like 'Keep trying Jenna, you'll get better', which made her shiver all over.

"Here we go again…" Mitch sighed, patting Jenna's arm lightly, causing her to wince, "Are you alright?" he added.

"Huh?" Jenna replied, "Oh, no. I'm fine." She smiled.

"That was fun," she said weakly, "And so tiring…" she smiled softly at Mitch, "Do you have a pillow anywhere?"

Mitch leaned to the side and took one out of his backpack which, not to Jenna's surprise, let loose a landslide of sound that abruptly ended when he zipped it back up. He handed it over to Jenna, who took it gratefully and scooted to the other side of the bench seat. She leaned up against the wall with the pillow wedged underneath her head.

After a few minutes of moving about, Jenna decided that this was not going to work. She opened an eye and spied Mitch. He had retrieved another pillow and was leaning against the opposite wall to Jenna. One hand was on his thigh and the other was holding one of his books near his knee. At about this time, a tenor saxophone would start to play a dramatic solo. Jenna opened her other eye and inspected him happily. He reached up and massaged a temple wearily.

She sat upright and watched him read for a moment. Mitch noticed this and smiled at her and chuckled before turning his gaze back to the book.

Jenna yawned and stretched theatrically. In one swift movement, she took her pillow, fluffed it up a bit, and draped it across Mitch's lap. Mitch had to move his arms out of the way as she swung her legs up onto the bench and rested her head on the pillow.

She didn't think it would have worked, but Mitch simply chuckled his little chuckle and looked down at her. She looked back up and deliberately snuggled her ear against his belly and winked. She felt warmth on her forehead and shivered when Mitch started to run his fingers through her hair.

After a few minutes of this, Jenna's arms suddenly didn't hurt so much. In fact, she couldn't feel much of anything anymore. Jenna was completely exhausted and her eyelids suddenly became very heavy.

"Mitch…" she sighed softly, "Mitch?"

"Yes Jenna?" Mitch replied, looking down at her.

"So tired…" Jenna moaned, wrapping her arms around Mitch's waist and squeezing him as if he were a giant teddy bear, "Sleepy…" She felt Mitch plant a kiss on her cheek.

Had Jenna not been so worn out, there would have been a pretty good chance of things going farther, but instead the girl sighed happily again. She closed her eyes and after a long moment felt a blanket being tucked in around her.

"Thanks Mitch," she whispered when he had finished without opening her eyes.

Jenna couldn't be sure, but as her vision closed, she thought she heard a whisper of, "Sleep well Jenna…" and she fell asleep two minutes after Mitch started stroking her hair.

Quite a few hours later, around five o' clock

"Jenna?" Isaac called at the coach door, "Mitch? Are you two coming or not?" He knocked impatiently again and was answered with a snore. Isaac looked at Garet, who, curiously but carefully, opened the door and immediately ducked to avoid the fist of an irritated teenage girl that, fortunately for him, didn't come.

"I don't think she's going to kill you," Isaac whispered as to not awake them. He motioned for the others to some over.

"What?" Ivan asked, "What is it?"

"Shhh!" Isaac commanded.

"Aw!" Sheba whispered, "That's so cute! Do you have that picture-thingie that Kraden made?" (Another invention by Kraden. He named it a _Cammerra_ because this sounded like an Ancient Angarian word meaning 'To see a memorable image'. It also means 'To prance around commanding people to pose in front of a strange box')

"I think so…"

Isaac returned a few minutes later with the device. It ran on metal capsules of stored Jupiter psynergy that Kraden called _Energeisore Batteriehs_ after an Ancient Angarian phrase meaning 'To have a trademark in the form of a bunny with a bass drum'. It was astonishingly small and Isaac pointed the lens at the couple and made sure that the _Flasheh_ (Lit. 'A small, bright light used to blind and irritate') was off.

"Put his hand on her waist," Isaac demanded, doing the second meaning of the verb _Cammerra_, "Now put her hand on his chest…There we go…Snuggle them up closer…Alright, that's good…Hmm…"

After a few minutes of this rearranging, Isaac stopped and smiled as he pressed the small button on the top.

The _Cammerra_ made a snapping sound and whirred before what Kraden called a _Phatograf _(Lit. 'An image used to blackmail') popped out. Isaac looked at it and sniggered.

"Should we wake them up?" Mia asked, "They'll miss dinner if we don't."

"Nah," Isaac said, "We'll just bring some back for 'em,"  
"Should we move them back then?"

"No," Isaac replied, "I still owe Jenna for the time she jumped out at me in the middle of the night last week. Payback is so sweet…Let's go eat, shall we?"

An hour later

Jenna could feel herself bubbling out of her blissful slumber. One by one, her senses returned into that dull state known as early morning syndrome, or at least they would have, had it been early in the morning.

Bleary-eyed, she at the windows and saw that the strips of sharp, stinging light that had previously been there when she had gone to sleep where no longer present, replaced instead by the soft, deep red hue of a late sunset and the gentle rocking motion of the cart had ceased. Jenna felt Mitch rustle a bit and she sighed happily and squeezed his neck softly before closing her eyes again. Mitch nuzzled the top of his head under her chin and Jenna sighed blissfully again and Mitch sighed and looked up at her as he also awoke and Jenna giggled and stroked his hair comfortingly and while this was happening, two independent but totally synchronized mental fuses burned down with amazing speed.

In a feat of amazing agility, Mitch _jumped_ from a prone position while Jenna jerked to the side and landed on the wooden floor. Mitch first crashed into the wall and then landed on the seat, his arms outstretched along both walls. The boy, slumped and braced against the wall, and the girl, lying on the floor, both of them breathing in short, quick gasps and each blushing a deep crimson, stared at one another for what seemed like eternity.

Jenna, being…well…_Jenna_, made the first move because not only was she not threatened by the prospect of that embrace, she actually _wanted_ it and so she smiled disarmingly at Mitch, who was wearing a look of utter fright and total panic. His expression made her think twice about making a sarcastic repartee and she decided to humor the poor boy.

"Mitch?" she asked softly, sounding like a concerned mother, "Are you alright?"

"Oh Mars!" Mitch whimpered, "Oh MARS! J…Jenna! I'm s…so sorry! I didn't mean to…"  
"Mitch…" Jenna repeated calmly.

"…I…I didn't…I swear…I…"

"Mitch?" she repeated again, knowing that it would get to him sooner or later.

"I'm sorry! I…I don't know how that…" Mitch began again but instantly clammed up when Jenna pressed a slender finger against his lips. Her other hand gathered up his shirt collar and pulled him until Jenna nuzzled his nose with hers.

"Mitch. Shut up." Jenna commanded, "Now listen very closely to what I am about to say to you, do you understand?"

"Mmm-mmph." Mitch replied which probably, according to context, meant, "Yes."

"Good." Jenna continued on in her soft but firm tone, "It is alright to hug your girlfriend. It is okay to kiss your girlfriend. These are actually very good things that good boyfriends do. You want to be a good boyfriend, don't you Mitch?"

Mitch nodded with feeling, "Mmmmph MMMMPPPH mmmph,"

Jenna smiled, "Was that 'Yes Jenna, all I want is to see you happy?'"

Mitch's face reddened, "Mmm-mmmph…"

"Do you mind if I ask you a personal question?"

"Mmmph."

"Do you love me?"

Shock. Disbelief.

"Mmmph!"

"I said, Do You Love Me?" Jenna repeated slowly.

Mitch looked at her with what she thought was the _oldest_ look she'd ever seen…

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

The only one who could seriously explain this phenomena was Kraden, who, when he was not creating something like the Better Toilet Brush (which, incidentally, exploded twenty seconds after being turned on), he observed the party's behaviors and took notes on adepthood. One conclusion was this. Adepts where much more susceptible to Love at first sight, which should come as absolutely no surprise to anyone, or at least anyone who knew that Mitch and Jenna had been together for approximately ten days. Kraden reasoned that psynergy was not simply 'called' when needed, for example, to blow something's head off, but instead was _always_ there and your _unconscious_ self could call it as well, therefore Love, considering how close psynergy was connected to emotions, was dozens of times more powerful for adepts, _especially_ with other adepts. According to Ancient Angarian records from the Golden Age, the average courtship was a little under three weeks. After this time, the psynergetic bond between the boy and girl was so strong that they found each other irresistible, and so marriage was just the next step on the walk of life for them. There was no way for anyone to know this now, but the people of the Golden Age _became as much their spouse as themselves_. This is alluded to in a few surviving poems of Angarian lore, like a passage in _Mayrs To Mie_, something like our _Odyssey_. Roughly translated, it meant, "And so, like his father before him, he married the woman he loved, and so he felt as she felt and sensed as she sensed," This is a bit of an exaggeration, but psynergetic bonds became so strong between husband and wife that even _physical feelings_ were shared. Kraden believes that this has died out of normal people, and they fell back onto the very flimsy technique of Pheromones to find a mate. Because of this, as psynergy died out, so did the power and solidity of Love, which led to an increasing number of divorces and martial disasters. Kraden _also_ notices that normal people find adepts a _lot_ more attractive than other non-adept mates. Apparently, the average individual no longer used psynergy as a linking force, or barely even at all. It happened only in rare, uncontrollable, isolated situations, like when you suddenly and randomly knew that your friend was going to drop in for a surprise visit and three seconds later, there is a knock on the door, but somewhere was a part of them that still remembered, a 'sensor' if you will, that became flooded with emotion, and drew the person closer to the adept, but simply could not offer a 'return' signal, as will be explained below. An adept girl _and_ an adept boy however, is a _completely_ different matter.

A girl adept knew what she liked, and when she found a boy adept that she liked, she _latched_ on with mind, body, spirit, and psynergy. Kraden observed that starting from about the age of fourteen or fifteen, an adept unconsciously 'reached out', searching for a Love, and as a sort of built in safety device, the passion fizzled out quickly if the partner didn't feel the same way. Around the age of eighteen, they had usually found a soulmate.

Jenna had been reaching out for someone. Isaac had gone off with Mia, but Jenna cooled down eventually. Jenna had seen _no _other boys that she particularly liked on her travels, and Garet wasn't exactly her type and she thought that Piers was a bit on the old side and _alright, some_ of the boys they'd met where cute, but that was it. They were not adepts, so the little safety reflex never got a return signal and so cut off the interest at that point.

What Jenna was experiencing was the first 'True Love' that had been experienced in Weyard for a very long amount of time. Isaac and Mia, for some reason, where having their psynergetic link forming much slower, due to conflicting elements of Venus and Mercury, but by no means did this make it impossible. Anyway, back to the main topic, Jenna was an _incredibly_ powerful Mars adept and Mitch was also a Mars adept and even though he was so much weaker, ancient energies weaved their elaborate net around them.

And now Jenna was latched. If anyone had bothered to invent a tool that allowed people to see psynergy (Kraden hasn't finished his idea for the Pocket-Sized Printing Press yet) and took one look at Jenna and Mitch with it, they would see Jenna's power wrapped around the boy from head to toe, declaring in a rather unmistakable way, 'This is my boy'. Jenna probably wouldn't openly admit it, but she actually _ached _if she spent too much time away from him. Her chest started to hurt and her head began to throb and her legs felt weak and gradually she saw and felt and heard the world as though through a blanket of fleece if she stayed too far away for too long. This is, frankly, dramatic by even Golden Age standards. That special psynergetic bonding hadn't been used for so long that it actually, in some strange way, became even _more_ potent, like some of the world finest wines, and they overloaded sensors that had long ago been retired and filled the bearer with so many feelings that it was almost impossible to control them. Jenna didn't know this exactly either, but Mitch actually loved her as much as she did him, although he was put into a kind of shock as her colossal strength pumped through him emotions so powerful that he has essentially been numbed to nearly all of it, only feeling as much as his barely-trained psynergy could handle. Nevertheless, if you looked a little closer through the device, perhaps around Jenna's wrist or her ankle or maybe floating around her head or around her waist, one could see Mitch's energy, young and weak and fragile, but all the same there and growing stronger by the day, offering that little safety device its return signal. Although it was so much quieter, like a whisper amidst the crashes of a raging storm, one could tell that Mitch was saying back, 'This is my girl…'

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

Mitch shrugged and Jenna gawked at him.

"That's _it_!" Jenna yelled, suddenly enraged, "All you can give me is a _shrug_!"

Mitch yelped as one-hundred and forty three pounds of enraged woman bowled him to the ground.

"_Do…you…love…me?_" Jenna screamed at him.

"I…I don't know!" Mitch whimpered.

Jenna paused in mid-frenzy. It was an odd answer to a question. Besides, what she was doing right now probably wasn't something that a 'Good Girlfriend' would do.

Very carefully, she let go of the horrified boy's collar and took a deep breath. Mitch could guess that he was getting off incredibly easy and carefully said absolutely nothing.

Jenna moved her hand a carefully calculated inch and Mitch flinched again.

"Could you please explain?" she asked, trying to sound disarming. She placed a hand on his arm and tried to comfort him.

"Uh…" Mitch began reluctantly, testing the waters of conversation to see if there where any piranhas in them, "…I don't know…because…b…"

"Because…" Jenna said encouragingly.

"Because I've…never been in…love…before…"

"So…you…don't know what it feels like…" Jenna finished for him and Mitch cautiously nodded, "Oh…" she added, feeling like an idiot. "Well then…uhh…do you…_like_ me? As a friend?"

Mitch hurriedly nodded, "Oh yes!"

"Perhaps a little bit…more than a friend?" Jenna continued.

"Kinda…" Mitch said, blushing.

"Exactly…how much more?"

"Enough."

This seemed to satisfy the girl.

"Oh, alright then," Jenna said happily, as if she had not just turned into a sort of female half-demon, "I'm hungry now. Are you?"

There was a relatively loud churning sound.

"Yeah," Mitch said, embarrassed.

As if on cue, the door opened and Mia was outlined in the doorway. She seemed surprised for a moment, not expecting them to be awake.

"Yes?" Jenna asked.

With a vigorous bout of head-shaking, Mia pulled herself together.

"I brought you two some dinner," Mia explained, gesturing to two plates as means of demonstration, "It's soup."

"What kind of soup?" Jenna asked. She had been to enough all-night Contigian take-outs and had learned to ask that question.

"Something Ivan made," Mia replied, "It's got potatoes and cream and onions and stuff in it. It's not bad. There's some bread too."

"Thanks," Jenna replied, taking one bowl and the bread watched as Mitch accepted his bowl and nodded and Mia left, carefully shutting the door.

"It's a little cold," Mitch noted. Jenna, who had missed lunch and had already begun, reached over and took his metal bowl and held it aloft. After a short moment it started to boil and she handed it back.

"Thanks," Mitch said. Jenna nodded but said nothing, as her mouth was full of bread and soup. He watched Jenna frown and reach over to his backpack and open it. All of her things were inside it. Mitch had no idea what Jenna had put into his backpack because he was the kind of boy who blushed at the idea of intimates and would _never_ go through her things for fear of lace. He was therefore surprised when Jenna took out a large jar of jalapeno peppers. They were not the kind of peppers that are used to 'add a little flavor'. They were the kind of jalapenos that bartenders used to sober up that one stubborn drunk. They burned off taste buds and made steam rise from their victim's ears. Water boiled when they were dropped in and the jar even had a little warning label on it that said:

>>>>

**CAUTION: **The contents of this Jar should be handled with extreme care! The contents are incredibly dangerous and by eating one, you void all life insurance policies. If you must, **never eat more than one a day**.

**IN CASE OF INGESTION: **STEP 1: Immerse victim in ice cold water. STEP 2: Pray.

>>>>

While he read this, Jenna had sliced five of them in half and mixed them in with her soup, which went _PPPPSSSSSSSSSSTTTTT_ and steamed. Jenna then replaced the lid and put the jar back into Mitch's backpack.

"Uh Jenna…" Mitch said as she raised her spoon to her mouth.

"What?" she asked. She had a pepper on the spoon. The soup was evaporating around it.

"Uhh…" he continued as she lifted the soup closer.

"Mmm!" Jenna said and licked her lips, "Zesty! Want one?"

Mitch watched as Jenna caught one of the peppers in her spoon and dumped it into his bowl.

"There ya go sweetie!" Jenna laughed and winked at him, "It tastes good! Go on!"

Mitch carefully watched the pepper sink like a stricken oil tanker, slowly but unmistakably. At the end, his soup went _gloop_ at him. He next made sure that his canteen was full of clean, pure, but above all, _cold_ water.

"Something wrong Mitch?" Jenna asked expectantly. She was watching him.

"No," Mitch lied, "It looks…zesty alright…" A cloud of vaporized cream blew past his ear, scalding it as it went past.

"Go ahead!" Jenna encouraged. She held a spoonful of the stuff in front of his mouth, "Open up!" In the middle of the spoon was a large chuck of pepper. Mitch stared at it as if it were a huge spider.

Mitch opened his mouth to protest but Jenna acted first, taking the opportunity to tip the contents into it.

Strangely enough, it was a lot different than the first time he had one of the peppers. He'd woken up three days later in the inn, surrounded by unfamiliar girls who were all holding huge bouquets of flowers. He eventually was able to walk again in a month or so and thanked all the girls very kindly for all of the food and compassion and asked them to return his shirt, which was eventually found and put back on. This time, his throat squealed in protest and his eyes watered but the experience was not too bad, i.e. he was still alive.

"Yum." He managed, wiping his eyes, "Very zesty indeed…"

Jenna laughed, "Dunno. Mars adepts can eat foods a lot hotter than others I guess." She looked puzzled for a moment, "Everyone else except Garet hates these things."

Mitch was picturing a mystical, magical energy force coating his tongue, protecting his taste buds from the deadly fruit. He tried to forget the picture.

"Yes." He replied, fishing out the pepper from his bowl and nonchalantly dropping it onto the wooden floor, where it started eating away a hole. Satisfied that it probably wouldn't kill him on the basis that he had just survived something that was the culinary equivalent of the Apocalypse, Mitch dipped his spoon into the soup and took a sip.

It actually wasn't that bad.

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

Donutmaster: Please review! It makes me feel special!


	15. The Voice of the Forest

**Disclaimer: No, I don't own Golden Sun or any of its sequels.**

**Chapter 15: The Voice of the Forest**

It was so early in the morning that night wasn't over yet. The moonlight mixed with the sunlight that had just begun to peek over the horizon and made its way into the coach through the shutters that had been put up to protect against the bitter cold wind of the night. The adepts decided to take an alternate route back to Vale on one of the less traveled roads. Even though the ride was rougher and longer, at least they'd avoid the heavily trodden roads, hopefully the ride was safer.

By morning, they still had not gotten to Vale but where very close. They had passed Vault very early in the morning and by nine, had almost exactly one more day to go.

Jenna awoke to a roar of laughter that jolted her violently. She'd been so tired and bored the night before that she'd gone right to sleep after the soup. Mitch had slipped away for a minute, apparently to seek Mia's assistance, and came back with a large glass of very cold water and a relieved grin on his face. After that he'd…taken the Watch, right? Wherever he was now, he was not next to Jenna, which was a bad thing.

Another great bellow of laughter erupted and Jenna recognized it as her friends. A male voice rang out loudly. Garet was in story telling mode.

She stepped outside and saw the party around the fire, leaning variously against trees, large stones, or the boyfriend/girlfriend of their choice. Mitch was sitting alone, some way away, eating a cold breakfast. The sight of it made her heart sink. He looked so _lonely_. She felt a little twinge of anger as well.

"Hey Jen!" Isaac cried. "Breakfast's on! We've got _sausage_!" There was a chorus of "Jenna! Come on!"

Jenna gave them a dirty look and marched haughtily to Mitch. The group's collective gaze followed hers and the grins died away.

"Good morning Mitch," Jenna said, sitting next to him. Mitch gave a little yelp of surprise, not expecting to be joined.

"My hair isn't _that_ bad, is it?"

"No," Mitch replied with a little chuckle. "You look great."

Despite herself, she blushed shyly.

"Thanks." She said meekly. "How's breakfast?"

"It's alright," he said. He glanced down. "Is it all gone?"  
Jenna looked puzzled.

"Huh?"  
Mitch looked around and came back, holding his own half-eaten meal and offered it to her.

"Have some of mine."

"Oh," Jenna said, politely refusing. "There's plenty, I'll get my own in a minute."

"Sure?"

Jenna laughed and patted his arm.

"Yeah, I'm good. Didn't Isaac invite you to sit with them?"

Mitch took the plate back reluctantly and poked at a fried egg with his fork.

"No, not really."

"I'm really sorry about that," she said, looking back at the group. They seemed far less enthusiastic.

"Hrm." Mitch grunted, chewing.

"They aren't usually stupid like that."  
Mitch swallowed.

"I don't really mind." He said, glancing up in mid-slice. "I'm like the trees and the forest. It has its own rhythm y'know."

"Really?"  
"Ye-upm," Mitch swallowed quickly. "Most people don't know it but the forest has a mind of its own, made up of all the animals. The sum is greater than the parts. It's amazing what you can learn if you just listen to the trees."

Jenna's eyes glinted with curiosity.

"How do they talk?" Jenna asked, mesmerized.

"Yep," Mitch answered. "Most of the time it's not words, more like…feelings, y'know? Raw emotion, since that's what most of the forest is. The trees are very old, very wise." He added, devouring a forkful of fried potato.

"How do you listen?"

Mitch shrugged. "It's hard not to if you've never not heard it before."

Puzzled, Jenna tried to figure out what the sentence meant.

"Never _not_…?"

"It's like a background noise," Mitch explained. "It's hard to notice without _not _hearing it being there, since it's _always_ there, get it?"

"Err…Isaac says that he can hear the ground's feelings…" Jenna offered, struggling to make a link.

"Rocks?" Mitch said with a chuckle. "Either I can't hear 'em or they can't talk."  
"Well…that's what Isaac says."

"To each his own, I guess." Mitch said, a bit of milk dripping onto his shirt. "Whoops."

"So you can listen to the forest?" Jenna asked, ignoring it.

"Yeah. Like I said, it's feelings instead of words."

"Can you teach me how to do that?"

"Listen to the forest?"

"Yeah."

Mitch looked up at her again, his fork halfway to his mouth.

"You want to?"  
Jenna nodded eagerly.

"Oh yes, please!"

Mitch closed his eyes and leaned his head back against the tree in the manner of one who was trying to figure out the best way to explain something.

"Well, first you have to identify with the forest. Which plant that you can see looks the most…attractive?"

"Huh?" Jenna asked, knotting her brow.

"Ummm…" Mitch said, thinking again. "Like…your favorite? It's supposed to show your innermost desires, etcetera etcetera."

Jenna, still a bit confused, looked around anyway. The forest was in full bloom and the wildflowers encroached on the trees, turning them into vast fields of pleasing colors. It was one of the most beautiful things that she'd ever seen. In the sea of hues, however, a small pink flower caught her eye. It seemed to have drawn her eye to it specifically. She knew that it _must_ have been the plant that Mitch was talking about.

"That one." she said, pointing. "With the little pink flower."

Mitch looked up at her. His mouth opened wide in surprise.

"What?" Jenna asked, alarmed.

"Did you say little pink flower? Eight petals?"

"Err…yeah…Is that wrong?"

"No. That's the one that I always like! Nobody else has ever noticed it!"

"Really?" Jenna exclaimed. "Wow!"

"That's 'flourenais Pasaionias'," Mitch said ecstatically.

"What's that in Angarian?"

"It means 'Lover's Kiss' in Ancient Angarian. It's one of the most powerful aphrodisiacs in the…umm…err…" he stopped, aware that he had said too much. They looked at each other awkwardly.

"That is kind of weird." Jenna said.

"Yeah…" Mitch mumbled. He was staring at his eggs. She saw that she was playing nervously with her hands.

There was a pregnant pause as each searched his or her feelings.

"Mitch?" she asked, turning.

"Hmm?" he responded, also looking.  
She didn't reply. They sat, gazing into each other's eyes for a long time. Then, with no more words, they grasped hands and moved just a bit closer. Jenna's head rested on Mitch's shoulder as they both stared at the little pink flower. This time, words failed…

They could never mean enough…

Donutmaster: Alright, I had a HUGGGEE case of indecisiveness (since 'Writer's Block' doesn't really exist). I wrote about 4 versions of this chapter and this was the best out of 'em. So please don't kill me and Thanks to all you loyal readers. You make me feel so happy. sob

Please Review my Fanfic!


	16. In Other News

**Disclaimer: Didn't make it, don't own it.**

**Chapter 16: In Other News…**

While the party neared New Vale, a group of antagonists were consulting with each other. It was not going well.

"Karst! Menardi! Enough!" Alex shouted futilely.

Karst and Menardi looked up guiltily. They'd been kicking each other under the bar and had been trying to keep it under wraps.

"She started it," Karst whined, pointing an accusing finger.

"Liar," Menardi stated.

"Shut up,"

"_You_ shut up, loser."

"That's enough! Damnit!" Alex screamed. "You two are worse than children! I don't care who started it, I'll _finish_ it!" The women stared at him for a long moment before Karst nudged Menardi and started the whole thing off again.

"Just let them go," Saturos said sagely. Being 36, he knew a bit more about women than the 18 year old Alex, although this was still not nearly enough. "They'll tire of it sooner of later and they'll be painting each other's nails by the day's end, I assure you."

Alex slumped back in his seat, a defeated vampyre. His seat was no longer the velvety piece of luxurious evil it had been before but was now a cheap wooden dining chair. The most terrifying quality it had was woodworm.

"I can't believe we're out here," he moaned, taking a long swig from a glass of thin mead.

Saturos shrugged. "Perhaps if you hadn't opted for the dungeon…"

"Look, you know about life, I know about evil lairs," Alex sighed, taking a long drag on a cheap cigar and quaffing a great amount of the mead in hopes of getting as drunk as possible. "You _have_ to have a dungeon. It's compulsory."

"We could've made do with an iron cage," Saturos said anyway. "That whole alchemiron metal plating on the walls and ceiling was over the top."

"They're adepts, and strong ones. We needed that metal. We couldn't have let them escape."

"The shackles would have been enough. 'Alchemiron metal shackles', I said, 'Alex! We can just use alchemiron shackles and we wouldn't have to spend all that money on--"

"Shut up," Alex snapped. He sank lower in his brooding posture and slammed his glass on the table.

"Well, now we're still up against more than half a dozen of the strongest adepts in history and our base of operations is three rooms in a seedy inn."

"I told you to shut up,"

"Yikes," Saturos said sarcastically. "I beg your pardon, your highness." He returned to his drink, leaving Alex in his slump.

"Waitress!" he shouted, banging his glass on the table.

"What can I get'cha, honey?"

"I need another drink,"

"What type, honey?"

"One with lots more alcohol,"

As she walked off, Alex thought to himself. What I really need, he thought, are some minions. These people think too much, they're too clever. Every evil genius has minions, not friends. What he needed were followers who failed the exam by eating the test. Not that he had any place to base them. He and the others had pooled their resources and started to build. They made the mistake of getting a loan from the bank to fund the scorpion pits and forgot to make the payments, since Karst was placed in charge of financial management, since she whined that no one let her do anything. Now Alex added repo-man to his list of 'Things to Kill on Sight'.

The drink was delivered quickly and Alex downed a third of it in one go. He began to feel the pleasant warmth of inebriation.

"Sometimes I wonder," he began in the tone of voice that foreshadowed a rant. "What'sh the point, anywaysh? The world'sh full of idiotsh and madmen and -- " he scowled with the effort of thought in the manner of the truly plastered " – treesh and shtuff. Wha…wha…what 'em I go…gonna do wif a bunch of treesh? Why do I care? Why do I want thish world sho much?" Alex hiccupped solemnly.

"Because you're a megalomaniacal undead fiend with an extreme hatred of Isaac and his friends, save for one, who doesn't like you at all." Saturos the psychoanalyst said.

Alex's stare was icy.

"That lasht part wash mean."

"We've all been through it lad, all of us…" Saturos sighed, patting Alex's shoulder amiably. Alex finished his glass, slid deeper into drunkenness and decided to take a little nap. Alex folded up into a neat little mound under his chair. He hiccupped solemnly in his sleep.

"Waitress?" Saturos called after some thought.

"Yeah, hun?"

"I'll have what he had."

**Author's Note:**

**DONUTMASTER: Forgive my not updating lately, by which I mean for a very long time. I was forced to move from my friends and haven't been much in a writing mood for the past months. Anyway, anyone who reads this probably forgives me, so thanks guys!**

**JENNA: He's so upset about moving that I'm not going to torture him in this Author's note. That's how upset he is. No wait! I can't say that with a straight face.**

**DONUTMASTER: OW!**

**I hope you enjoy this new chapter! Please review it at your leisure!**


End file.
